The Last Warrior
by Neoguy23
Summary: Slade, a decendent of the Super-Saiyans, must learn of his past and avenge his family's murder.
1. A Powerful Youth

Chapter 1: A Powerful Youth Author: Neoguy23 Written: September 2000 Author's Note: This story takes place many years after Dragonball GT. All of the old Z warriors are dead from old age, even Goku. Earth has been taken over by a tryannical being from outer space named Kane. Although Kane looks human, he shows absolutly no mercy as he slowly takes control of the world. And now our story begins:   
  
The young man looked around the room. The bed was small but looked comfy. He had been traveling for what seemed like a long time now and it felt good to finally rest. But he couldn't sleep. He just sat in a corner of the room and thought. He looked down at the floor and saw his small bag, which had everything in it he ever owned. All except for one thing, his sword. As he looked at his sword he began to think about the past. "With this sword, I will take upon the task of revenge!" His brother had proclaimed so long ago. "Now brother, the task is mine." The young man said. The hotel keeper looked at his new guest as he came down the steps in the morning. He was a young man, couldn't be more than 18, and he had long, flowing, black hair. He was also wearing a long, dark green trenchcoat and under it, what seemed to be some kind of weird armor. The thing that stood out the most was the large sword that the young man wore on his back.   
  
"Hey kid," The hotelkeeper said politely, "How's it going? Did you sleep well?" "Yeah I slept all right." said the young man who immeadiatly yawned. "Well kids like you need their rest, all right?" The hotel keeper said. "I'm just fine pops!" The youth said. "Do you know where I might pick up some traveling food? "Yeah sure. There's a fruit stand outside." The hotel keeper said. "But the prices are pretty high. Damn Kane and all." "Thanks pops." The young man said. He went outside to the fruit stand. As he was buying some food that would last him to the next town, he spotted two kids, brothers, that were playing what seemed to be like tag. The young man smiled as he watched the two kids play. But his smile immediatly turned into an angry frown as the two kids were pushed out of the way by soldiers of Kane. "Out of the way you little brats!" The largest one said as he pushed them into the dirt. "Man, Kane's soldiers are real jerks." The fruit vendor said very quietly to the young man. The soldiers went into the hotel that the young man had just come out of and immediatly the young man heard a commotion inside. The teen took his bag and went back to the hotel. "What do you mean pay?!" The large soldier said again. "We're the ones who protect you old man!" "You protect? That's a laugh!" The young man said loudly. "Who asked you, you little brat!" The large soldier said. "Get'em boss!" Another soldier said. "If you want me then come outside." The young man said. "Fine I'll teach you to mess with the mighty Straug." Straug said. The two met in the street with Straug's men all behind him. "Yeah boss, teach this kid a lesson." Said a soldier. "Yeah yeah. Just give me a minute." Straug said. Straug pushed a button on the device covering his eye. It flickered for a moment and then stopped. Straug laughed as he looked at the readout. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Power level 10!" He said with a sneer. "I'm afraid your dead meat kid!" "Take your best shot Fatboy!" The young man said. Straug ran at the youth and proceeded to try to knock the smart mouth right off him. Trouble was that the boy was avoiding all of his punches. Then the boy grabbed Straug's fist and began to crush it. "So this is all you can do huh? Just bully innocent people?" The young man said. "OWWW! OWWWWW! Please...let me go!" Straug pleaded. "Why?" The youth said. "The fun's just getting started."   
  
Then an aura of energy surrounded the boy, and the image on Straug's eye device began to flicker again. "No! This can't be! 5000! 10000! 200000!" Straug said in fear just as the device exploded. "Aw too bad! And I was just getting started." The boy said. Then the teen kicked Straug hard in the chest and he collided into his men. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Fire! FIRE!" Straug yelled. The soldiers began to aim the cannons on their arms (Straug did not have one) and were just about to fire when the young man, faster than lightning, ran right at them and took out his sword. No one could see just what was happening but it looked like just a bunch of flashes of light. Then the young man stopped and put his sword back in its sheath. He then turned around and looked at the soldiers. All of them stood stunned, then one by one they all fell over, dead. Straug stood and looked at his dead men and then at the boy who had caused it. Then his armor begin to peel slowly off him in neatly sliced shards as he looked at himself to see if he was dead. The whole town laughed at the sight of him but the boy just looked at him with a serious face on.   
  
"You'll be sorry. You just wait, I'll get you for this!" Straug said as he turned around and flew away. The hotel keeper came out and thanked the young man as he shook his hand. The kids were jumping up and down right by him as the whole town came out to thank him for getting rid of Straug and his men. "Well it was really nothing." The young man said, going just slightly red in the face. "Well you'll always have a home here if you ever decide to settle down." The mayor said. "Thanks, I appreciate the thought but I still have a long way to go." Said the young man. "Just tell us please young man," The hotel keeper said. "What is your name?" "My name," the young man said, "is Slade." 


	2. Slade's Encounter

Chapter 2: Slade's Encounter Author: Neoguy23 Slade walked through the bustling town during the afternoon. It had been at least a week since he was last in a town. His food supply was already dwindling. "I better find a market soon," Slade thought as his stomach growled, "Or I'm gonna die of hunger." He walked around until he spied a small shop. He went inside, it was fairly nice inside, everything seemed freshed and it looked like Kane's tyrannical new tax levy hadn't hit yet because prices were still low. Slade bought everything he would need and got ready to leave. "Hey Mister." Slade asked the cashier. "Do you know where I can get directions to the next town?" "You might try the government building." The cashier replied. "But watch out because most of the people there are followers of Kane." "Thanks man." Slade said as he walked out the door. He then started for the government building. On his way there several people in cloaks past him on the road. One of the smaller ones bumped into him. "Oh, sorry." The young girl said. They were obviously in a hurry but when they reached the government building, several of them went in different directions and only two went inside the building. "Wonder what their up to." Slade thought. Slade went inside and to the front desk. "Excuse me." He said in a polite voice. "Where is the nearest town?" "Its about a hundred miles northeast." The clerk said. "Thanks." Slade said. And then he left.  
  
When he was about 50 feet from the building, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!, it exploded. "What the hell?!" Slade said. He then saw the cloaked people running in all directions. "Scatter and meet at the HQ!'" Said the girl who bumped into him. "Right boss!" said the other people. The girl ran and looked behind her. The soldiers had spotted her. "Damn!" She thought. "Now I'm in trouble." She turned the corner and ran into a dead end. The soldiers then cornered her inside. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" One of the soldiers said. "You've been a very bad girl." "Ah, shove it monkeyboy!" the girl said. "Why you little. I'll show you some manners!" said the soldier. He lunged at her, but she caught him by the torso and threw him into the ground. "Get her you idiots!" the soldier said. The rest of the soldiers advanced, and just when they were about to strike, a weird shadow appeared at the other end of the alley.   
  
"So now you guys pick on little girls?" Slade said. "Hey you! Get out of here!" A soldier said. "This girl is a criminal." said another. "Well I can't do that." Slade said. "My mom always taught me to help ladies in distress." "Fire! Shoot him!" said the soldier in charge. They pointed their arm cannons and fired. But just when the beams should have hit, Slade dissapeared from sight. "Where did that kid go captain?" Said a soldier. Then they heard a voice behind them. "Are you okay?" Slade said to the girl. "Yeah, I'm okay." the girl said. "Kill him!" yelled the captain. They fired again, but this time Slade just hit the beams away like they were annoying flys. "You guys just don't learn do you?" Slade said.   
  
Then his fist began to glow, a small ball of light was growing in his hand. Then he launched it at the soldiers. They tried to run but the ball was too fast. It hit one of them and caused an explosion that enveloped the other ones. Just before the blast could reach them, Slade picked up the girl and jumped onto the building roof. He lept from roof to roof until he was about ten buildings away. He then put the girl down gently. "Are you okay?" He asked again. "Yeah, who are you?" She said. "My name is Slade." said Slade. "Who are you?" "I'm Eve." She replied. "Its nice to meet you Slade." "Same here. But what was the business with blowing up the government building." Slade asked. "It was an act of protest, and that's all I'll tell you!" said Eve angrily. "Hey just asking!" Slade said. "So do you live around here?" "Not in town." Said Eve. "I live over in the mountains." "Well do you want me to help you get there?" Slade said. "It seems like there are still a lot of soldiers around." "Uh?" Said Eve who was clearly caught of guard by this. "Okay, I guess. But are you sure you can run that far?" "Oh sure. But that would take too long. I could fly you." Slade suggested. "Fly?" Eve said in disbelief. "Sure. Watch." He said as he picked Eve up in his arms and lept into the air. "What? How?" Eve said. "Don't ask. Just enjoy." Said Slade smiling.   
  
Eve was obviously not enjoying herself because she held on tight around Slade's neck and refused to open her eyes until Slade asked a question. "Are we almost there?" She opened her eyes and saw the oval shaped boulder that showed where the door to her place was. "Right there." She said. "Land near that boulder." They landed and she went over to a smooth side of the mountain. She knocked some kind of musical tune and the mountain slid open. "Come on in!" She said happily. "My friends will be happy to meet you." As they went in, A stockpile of weapons pointed right at Slade. "I can tell." Slade said sarcastically. 


	3. Hardened Rebels

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 3: Hardened Rebels  
  
Everyone inside the hidden fortress was pointing some kind of weapon at Slade as he himself was reaching for his sword. "Wait!" Eve yelled, "Don't shoot him, this guy saved my life!" "He might have done it so you would lead him and Kane right to us!" Said a large, muscular man. "I don't work for Kane." Slade said calmly. "Yeah, tell it to the beam!" The large man said as he fired his weapon. The beam smashed right into Slade's face and his head shot back from the impact. He then brought it back up without a scratch. "Was that it?" Slade said mocikingly, "I've felt worse from Kane's men." "Why you..." Said the large man as he and everyone else raised there weapons. Slade grabbed his sword and dissapeared from sight. No one could see anything of him except the reflection of the light off his sword. He then came back to the place where he dissapeared and put his sword back into its sheath. The weapons fell apart and clattered on the floor. Everyone, even Eve, was speechless. "I don't want to hurt you." Slade said, "But if you proceed with this 'Kane's follower' thing, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions." "Why should we believe you?!" The large man said angrily. "Isn't it obvious? I could have killed all of you just now, but I didn't." Slade said. The large man looked at all the broken weapons on the ground and then looked at Slade. "All right." He said. "I'll believe you, but I don't like you." "Trust me, the feeling's mutual." Slade said as the man walked away. "That's Aiden." Eve said, "He's really not so bad once you get to know him." "I'll bet." Slade said. "And who are they?" "Oh, my name is Glenn." Said and older looking man with more than his share of battle scars. "I'm Kado." Said a young man about Slade's age. "Those were some nice moves back there, I study martial arts to ya know." "I can see it." Slade said. "Greetings, I am Page." Said a little man with glasses. "Those were my weapons you destroyed back there. Very interesting. If you don't mind, I'd like to examine your sword." "Maybe some other time." Slade said. "And who are you ladies?" "I'm Ena." Said a woman who Slade could sense wanted to fight. "And I'm Una." Said another woman who looked a lot more peaceful. Slade could sense in all of them a deep hatred for Kane, but also a fear of him. "Pleasure to meet you, good-bye." Slade said quickly as he turned for the door. "Wait!" Eve called, "Where are you going?" "I'm going back to town, I need to find a place to rest." Slade said. "Well, it may not be much but, let me repay you for saving me by letting you stay here." Eve said. "No charge." "Thank you." Slade said. Eve opened the door to the room and turned on the light. The room was small but cozy, in a weird way. "Like I said, its not much." Eve said, as though waiting for his approval. "Its fine." Slade said, "Compared to sleeping out in the wild on rocks, its downright fancy." He took off his trenchcoat, revealing the breastplate like armor he wore. "What's that?" Eve said, blushing at her rudeness. Slade smiled. "Its armor. I got it from my dad." "Oh really?" Eve said. "How about that sword?" "That was my brother's." Slade replied. "Where are your father and brother Slade?" Eve asked. "Uh...um, they're...they're dead." Slade said after a long pause. "Oh, I'm sorry." Eve said comfortingly. "Don't be. Its alright." Slade said, more to himself than to her. Eve quickly changed the subject, "Well you sure put on a show back there." "Well, your friend needs to learn a little more patience." Slade said. "I'll say, at least two of Glenns scars are from his jumpiness." Eve said. "Well you should consider yourself lucky that he has such terrible aim, I actually moved into that blast." Slade said. "You did?" Eve asked. "Yep, you didn't notice?." Slade said. "No." Eve said, she then added. "Wow. Eve quickly thought of something else to say. "So where are you going?" Eve asked. "Kane's Palace." Slade said. "Why?!" Eve said, shocked. "I'm gonna kill him." Slade said without hesitation. "Were you hired to do it?" Eve asked. "No." was the only answer Slade gave her. They both stood in silence for awhile. Then Slade spoke up. "Well I'm kinda tired so I think I'm gonna rest, OK?" Slade said as he smiled at her. "Oh, alright." Eve said. She smiled back and excused herself. Slade looked around the room and put down his bag on the floor and swung his sword over the chair. He thought of all these people trying to fight Kane, but he especially thought of Eve. "She's beautiful," He thought, "But she's an idiot if she thinks that her friends and her can kill Kane." But then of course, he was trying to do the same thing himself. 


	4. Aragog's Attack

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 4: Aragog's Attack  
  
Eve woke up early in the morning to some strange sounds. She quickly got dressed and went down the hall. She followed the sounds outside into the lake that was hidden in the base. She went outside and saw someone. Someone incredibly fast, and strong. The person kept dissapearing and reappearing. Finally the person stopped and Eve could see who it was. "Slade?" She said. Slade was jolted out of his concentration and looked at Eve. "Sorry Eve." Slade said innoccently. "Did I wake you." "Yeah, but don't worry about it." Eve said, blushing and trying not to look at him because he didn't have a shirt on. "What's up?" Slade asked as he kicked the air. "Well I've been thinking Slade." Eve said. "I think you should join us, we both have the same goals and we could help each other." Slade looked at her, not expecting this. "Sorry, I can't." Slade said finally, as though it was hard for him. "Why not?" Eve asked. "Because I don't want anyone getting involved in my vengence." Slade said. "Vengence?" Eve said. "Kane killed both my parents right in front of my eyes. My brother and I had to survive on our own. Then he was killed by Aragog." Slade said, his rage rising. "Aragog?! Kane's top military officer?!" Eve asked. Slade nodded. "My town was attacked by Kane's men during the war. My parents told me to run, and I did. When I finally couldn't run anymore, I looked back and saw a pillar of smoke rising from my hometown. I later went back and saw my parents bodies. I was only 9." Eve said, thinking of how seeing his own parents killed must have affected Slade's mind. "I gotta go." Slade said. He quickly put on his shirt, armor, trenchcoat, and sword. He then flew off. "I gotta get to the hangar." Eve said to herself. She bumped into Aiden at the door. "Why are you going to the hangar? I thought he refused to join us." Aiden said. "A guy like that can be a big help to us, and I know I can convince him." Eve said walking into the hangar. "Well don't get yourself killed while going after him!" Aiden yelled to her. "Hey, it's me your talking to!" Eve yelled at him. Slade landed and began walking to the next town. He soon found himself in a deep canyon surrounded by high cliffs. Slade sensed hostilitly in the air. Suddenly, an energy beam shot straight. "Whoever shot that has worse aim than Aiden." Slade thought. About fifteen of Kane's soldiers jumped out of the rocks and attacked Slade. Slade was able to take care of them in 3 seconds with various moves. "Very good kid." Said a voice that filled Slade with anger Aragog. He landed a few feet in front of Slade and looked at him with a cruel smile on his face. Slade would never forget his dark purple face, his black horns, or his grotesque, bulbous head. "But I'm not impressed." Aragog continued. "What do you want murderer!" Slade said angrily. "Not what I want, boy! What Kane wants, and I'm afraid what he wants is your death." Aragog said. "Easier said than done." Slade said as he began to power up. His aura was blinding. "That kid's gotten better." Aragog said as his scouter read 500000. "Let's go." Slade said as he blurred out of sight and reappeared right in front of Aragog. Aragog dissapeared as Slade threw a punch. Slade was then greeted by a knee in the stomach and a punch to the face. Aragog then went for kick to the back, but Slade regained control and kicked Aragog in the face. Aragog backflipped, landed and flew back into Slade. Slade was caught in a devestating combo of kicks and punches at incredible speed. Slade fell to the ground and was hit with another kick to the stomach, one that made him fly straight into the air. Aragog flew up past him and knocked him back to earth with both fists. Aragog then picked him up and readied to deliver the final blow. "Good-bye, Slade." Aragog sneered. "Wait Aragog!" said a voice that came from the radio in Aragog's scouter. "Yes, Master Kane?" Aragog asked. "Let him live. He wants to face me so bad that I think I'll let him." Kane said through the radio. "Yes sir." Aragog said, dissapointed. Aragog flew away, leaving Slade unconcious.  
  
Slade was walking through a dark tunnel. Light was clear to the eye at the end of it. Slade ran for it. There was someone at the end of the tunnel. Slade moved in closer. He immeadiately recognized the person, it was his brother Aaron! "Aaron!" Slade called out. Aaron turned and fell down dead. Behind him was a hystericaly laughing Aragog. He then dissapeared and was replaced by the laughing face of Kane. Kane dissapeared and Slade could see his home in flames, his parents dead on the ground. "NO! Mom! Dad! AARON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Slade said as he woke up. "Slade! Calm down. Your safe." Said a sweet, familiar voice. "Eve? What happend?" Slade asked as he turned to look at her. "I found you in a canyon about a hundred miles from here. Someone beat you up pretty bad." Eve said. "It was Aragog." Slade said as he slumped back into the bed. "Aragog?! That's strange. He dosen't usually leave people alive." Eve said "Gee, I feel special." Slade said sarcastically "Ha ha. Very funny." Eve said angrily "Sorry." Slade said. "You know, I think I've changed my mind about joining you." "Really!" Eve said excitedly. "That's great, maybe now you can tell me all about yourself." "OW!" Slade said, clutching his side. "Maybe some other time." Eve said. "Yeah, maybe." Slade said. He then drifted off to a deep, soothing sleep. 


	5. Slade's Story

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 5: Slade's Story  
  
The next few days didn't go well for Slade, mostly because Eve caught him doing some kind of exercise when he was supposed to be recovering. He kept hearing things like: "You're gonna hurt yourself even worse!" "What is driving you to do this?!" "What are you gonna do if you sprain something while your doing that!" But mostly Slade heard: "You know Slade, someday you gotta tell me your story." One day, Slade thought that if he finally did tell Eve everything, she might actually leave him alone. "You wanted to see me Slade?" Eve said as she opened the door. "Yeah, close the door and lock it." Slade said. "What for?" Said Eve, blushing. "Just do it." Slade said seriously. Eve did it and sat down in the chair next to Slade. Slade studied her. She looked about 16, she had blonde hair that was made into a tight braid, and had deep penetrating blue eyes. She was well-built too("In more ways then one."thought Slade). "She's beautiful," Slade thought, "I can't believe a girl like can be capable of killing people." "What did you want to see me about Slade?" Eve asked. Slade suddenly jerked back into reality. "Well you always want me to tell you about myself so..." "Your finally ready to tell me your story?!" Eve said, trying to hide her excitement. "Yes, but please, don't interrupt me. Deal?" Slade said. "Deal." Eve agreed. So then Slade told her his about his life. (Author's Note: This part of the chapter is told from Slade's poing of view.) I used to live with my family far away from here. We all had a nice, quiet home in the mountains. It was just me, my mom, my dad, and my brother Aaron. My father taught both me and my brother marital arts. Aaron was about 2 years older than me and a lot farther than me in his training, yet he still treated me with great respect. My father and mother taught me all the techniques I know including how to fly. I remember when my brother compleated his training on his 16th birthday and my father gave him that sword. I was so proud of him on that day. About a week later, my father sent me and him off to the mountains to train. Aaron was practicing his moves while I medidtated. All of a sudden, Aaron shook me out of my concentration and I could tell that something was wrong. "Slade, come on, Mom and Dad are in trouble." He said. I believed him because I also sensed an evil power near us. We rushed back home to find our parents face to face with two men. Kane and Aragog. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew that it wasn't good. Then both my parents lept to attack. Aragog got in to fighting position but one look from Kane and he backed off. Both my parents attacked Kane, but Kane easily dodged all of there moves and then countered with a few of his own. He threw my father aside and began to attack my mom. After he beat her unconcious, my dad stepped in and attacked. Kane dropped my mom and started on my dad. My dad fought bravely but Kane was just too fast and too strong for him. My dad was beaten bloody and thrown next to my mom. Kane then lifted his hand and...killed them. Aaron grabbed hold of me and we ran. But we couldn't outrun the sound of Kane's laughter, even now it haunts my dreams. Aaron finally stopped running and collapsed. He began to cry. But I didn't cry, and I don't know why even to this day. We then began a quest to Kane's fortress, our plan was to kill him. Aaron took his spare time to train me and still keep himself strong. The incident had definately changed him though. He was still kind, but now a bit more moody and secretive. He would have alarming mood swings from time to time. We went on like that for another 2 years. Then we encountered Aragog. He attacked my brother and a fierce battle ensued. My brother seemed to have the upper hand for awhile. Then Aragog suddenly got his second wind and compleatly creamed him. I remember him telling me from the ground, bleeding so much I was surprised he wasn't dead, that it was up to me to beat Kane. "The task is yours now Slade." He said, "Your training is done. Take the sword and kill Kane." "No Aaron! Don't you leave me too." I said. "Don't worry Slade, even in death, I'm still with you." Then, Aragog pointed his hand and Aaron was gone. Just like my parents. I ran so fast I was surprised that I didn't hit anything on my way. When I finally stopped running, I fell to my knees looked up at the sky, and yelled out at the top my lungs. I was so angry and grief stricken that I was ready to take my own life. But I wasn't about to give Kane that satisfaction. So I decided to do what Aaron had told me to do, kill Kane. It struck me as funny though. Even though I was sad that my entire family was gone, I still couldn't find my tears.  
  
This is where Slade stopped his story. He looked up at Eve, who had a look of terror and amazement on her face. "Wow," She said, "Your story, its so sad." "Man, I didn't think I was that screwed up. You must have heard this kind of thing at least a million times." "No, none like yours." Eve said. "Well don't worry about me, I'm a survivor." He said smiling. She smiled back and excused herself. Slade made sure she was gone and locked the door. He went back to his bed and started to do situps. Still hearing Kane's laughter inside his head. 


	6. Kane's Fortress

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 6:Kane's Fortress  
  
  
"Are you ready Slade?" Page asked through the intercom.  
"Ready." Slade said as he looked around the training room. It was very wide and high. and every inch was covered in padding. Then, a small door opened in front of Slade and a robot about a head smaller then him came out.  
"Slade," Said Page, "Meet Zenith the sparring robot. He will be your opponent."  
"Ok." Slade said as he started to stretch his calves. "You won't be mad if I break this guy will you?"  
"Don't worry about it." Glenn said. "If Page had a dollar for everytime he had to fix that thing he'd be richer than Kane."  
Slade smiled and shut his eyes in concentration.  
"Whenever you're ready Slade." Eve said to him.  
"Go ahead." Slade said with his eyes still closed.  
Page pressed a button on the control panel and Zenith darted foward at Slade. He engaged Slade in combat, punching and kicking furiously, while Slade just dodged effortlessly with his eyes still shut. Then, Zenith threw a powerful punch directly at Slade's face. Slade caught the robot's arm, opened his eyes, and kicked the robot right in the gut. Zenith flew almost to the other side of the room before it stopped itself. Slade was immeadiately upon him, attacking like crazy while a crooked, half-smile spread across his face.  
"Look at him!" Ena said in amazement, "He's enjoying this!"  
It was true, Slade was clearly enjoying his fight. He kicked Zenith in the back, punched him in the face, and grabbed his arm again.  
"Time to end this." Slade said as he threw Zenith into the air.  
"What's his power at?" Eve asked.  
"About 15." Page responded.  
"15? And this guy thinks he can take Kane?" Aiden said indignantly.  
Just then though, the power reading skyrocketed as Slade began to power up.  
"What's this?" Page said dumbfounded. "5000, 10000, 100000!"  
"What the hell!?" Aiden yelled.  
Slade then put his hands together at his wrists, and then put them at his side.  
"KAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE-!!!!!" He yelled.  
"What is that!?" Una yelled as the power level went up past the 300000 mark.  
"-HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE-!!!!"  
The entire room began to shake at the power. The reading was at 500000.  
"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Slade yelled as the giant beam of blue energy turned Zenith into dust and ripped a hole in the cealing.  
Slade came out of the room and went into the control station. Everyone stared at him with expressions of amazement and fear( and in Aiden's case, a little anger).  
"Uh, sorry about Zenith and the roof. I got carried away." Slade laughed.  
"Don't worry about it." Page finally said. "If there's on thing I love, it's something to fix."  
Slade picked up his coat and went back to his room. A minute later, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Slade said.  
Eve walked into the room still looking surprised.  
"Slade?" She asked. "What was that back there?"  
"The Kamehameha Wave. One of the most difficult moves I know." Slade said.  
"Wow." Eve said. Then after regaining her composure, "Slade, you know we're planning an attack on Kane's palace."  
"Really?" Slade said as though not beleving her.  
"Yes, it's been in the works for a long time, even though we could never bring it to light. But I think with your help, we'll be able to do it."  
"Hmmmmmmm." Slade said. "How far is it from here?"  
"About 2 miles." Eve said.  
"2 miles?!" Slade yelled. "I must have been traveling for longer than I thought."  
"Why didn't you just fly there?" Eve asked.  
"Kane would have noticed me and I wanted to keep the element of surprise." Slade said as though this were obvious.  
"Oh," Eve said. "Well, are you in?"  
"Hell yes!!" Slade said.  
  
They reached the outskirts of the dark building and hid behind a group of rocks. Eve was relaying the plan.  
"We are to blast the door and split up once were inside. Then, make your way to the main chamber where we will destroy Kane."  
"Go in there with guns blazing huh?" Aiden said. "Sounds good, but what will he be doing?"  
He pointed to Slade.  
"What do think I meant by 'destroy Kane'." Eve said with a smirk.  
She looked over at Slade. He was looking at the castle with gritted teeth. His knuckles were white with anger and his palms were bleeding.  
"Are you alright Slade?" Una asked.  
Slade didn't answer, he just kept looking at the castle with his eyes squinted in anger. Finally he said,  
"I'll clear a path for you." Then he flew off.  
"Hey wait!!" Eve called after him. But he was too far gone already.  
He flew over head the outer guards and fired blasts continuously below him. The guards were caught compleately by suprise as they were blown apart. Eve and her team ran inside the fortress and split up as planned. Slade was charging right through, ignoring everyone, with only one thought racing in his head, "Get Kane."  
Then he stopped. He reached a large chamber. On the far wall was a high stoop, with a throne on top. Two men were on top of the hill. One sitting, one standing. Slade knew them both. Aragog the general, and the one that Slade knew and hated the most. The one he had seen in both his dreams and nightmares.  
Kane. 


	7. Secret's Revealed

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 7:Secret's Revealed  
  
  
Slade and Kane looked at each other with intense looks. The only thing that broke the silence was when Eve and the others burst in.  
"Slade!!" She yelled, "What were you thinking!! You could have waite..."  
Her voiced trailed off when she saw who Slade was staring at. A man with human features, except for his bluish-white hair. He wore a long cape, underneath it was armor like Slade's. Kane looked from Slade to Eve and her gang and back again. Finally he spoke in a deep, harsh voice.  
"Your little friends will be of no help to you, Saiyan." Kane said.  
"Saiyan?" Slade said puzzled.  
"Yes, its what you are, or at least part of you." Kane said.  
"What are you saying?" Slade said angrily.  
"That you are decendent of the Saiyan race that was destroyed by Lord Freeza." Kane said with relish.  
"So who were these Saiyans?" Slade asked, still looking as though he just wanted to run up there and rip out Kane's heart.  
"They were a race of powerful fighters. That was their greatest joy in life, to fight. Other than that they were useless. They were savage and ruthless. A race of barbaric monsters." Kane answered.  
"Why should I believe you?!" Slade said with contempt.  
"Oh, come now Slade. Surely you must feel a sense of fufillment, even joy when you fight." said Kane.  
Suddenly, Eve's group remembered how Slade had looked when he was fighting Zenith. The smile on his face. He did enjoy himself. Slade remembered that too, but that wasn't what made him believe. It was something he heard his father say before his death.  
"Even if you kill us, the Saiyans will always live on!!!'  
So know Slade knew, he was a decendent of the Saiyans, but was what Kane said about them true? Slade decided he didn't need to know right now.  
"It dosen't matter what I am Kane! You're still going to die!" Slade yelled.  
He lept into the air and flew straight at Kane with his fist extended. Kane easily dodged and lept into the air himself. Aragog watched as his master and Slade fought, seemingly equal. Slade then got in a good punch to Kane's stomach, but Kane came back with an uppercut to Slade's chin. Kane then kicked Slade straight into the wall, causing him to break right through it. Kane then fired and energy blast right into the hole. It exploded, and Eve screamed. Slade flew up out of the explosion and stood there hovering, glaring at Kane.  
"I didn't think I'd get rid of you that easily." Kane said  
"Well, I do tend to linger on." Slade said.  
"Very funny." Kane retorted as he lept back into battle. Slade was caught by surprise and was easily overcome by Kane's strength and speed. A deadly combo was unleashed on Slade from which he couldn't escape. Then Slade got a knee to the gut, and then he was knocked back down to earth by Kane. He landed on the ground with a crash that made a crater. Kane landed right beside him.  
"Stop it!! He's not what you think he is!" Eve screamed.  
"Oh no? Then how do you explain, this!!" Kane said as he held up something long and furry. It looked like a furry belt, then they relized that it was a tail. Slade had a tail!  
"The signature mark of a Saiyan. They usually all have these tails." Kane said with delight. "Well Slade, are you ready to meet up with your brother and parents?"  
Slade didn't answer. Instead, he coughed up some blood on Kane's face. This enraged Kane.  
"Why you lousy little..." Kane raised his hand to deliver the final blow. But before he could, Slade opended his mouth wide and blasted Kane right in the face with a devestating energy blast. Kane was blown back by the blast. Eve and Aiden immediately ran to Slade and lifted him up.  
"Glenn, exit." Eve yelled, she then turned on her communicator. "Page, we're leaving meet us at the hole." She turned off the comm and picked up Slade again. Glenn used a grenade to blow a hole in the wall. Page appeared with the ship at the hole and everyone piled in. Aiden and Eve put Slade down.  
"Back to base, and step on it." Eve ordered.  
"Roger." Page said. The ship lifted and rocketed back to the base. Aragog, who was helping Kane back to his feet, immersed himself in his energy, and prepared to go after them.  
"Stop." Kane said. "Let them go."  
"But Master..." Aragog began.  
"I just thought up a great plan. I'll destroy the Saiyan's mind before I destroy his body." Kane told him.  
"What is this plan sire?" Aragog asked.  
"You will know in time." Kane said. Then he began to laugh, a dark, maniacal laugh. Even though Slade was unconcious, he could hear the laughter inside his head. 


	8. Monster or Not?

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 8:Monster or Not?  
  
  
Doc Foster never had a problem with treating members of Eve's group. Wounded or sick, it didn't matter, the doc would help them the best he could. Doc, as he was called by the group, hated Kane and his contempt for life. When he saw the latest addition to the base's medical ward, he only assumed that the young man would be Kane's latest victim.  
"It doesen't look good." Doc said grimly, "He has internal injuries, a broken arm, two broken ribs, and his spine seems to be bruised. He may not be able to walk for awhile."  
"I see." Eve said. She seemed distant, like she was lost in thought.  
"Don't worry though," Doc said looking at her, "He'll recover."  
"I hope so, we'll need him." Kado said looking at the unconcious Slade.  
"I would like to monitor his recovery however." said Doc.  
"Oh, of course." Eve said surprised, the Doctor hardly ever needed to stay.  
"There's not much more we can do now. I suggest we all get some rest." the Doc said.  
They all filed out the door and Eve led the Doc to a room where he could sleep.  
"Man, Kane is a monster." Glenn said as he walked with the rest of them.  
"That guy isn't normal either if you were paying attention." Aiden remarked.  
"Hey, just because he's a Saiman or whatever, dosen't mean he's not a person." Kado said, annoyed.  
"That's Saiyan." Una corrected.  
"Whatever." Kado replied.  
The next morning, Doc had just gotten dressed when Eve knocked the door and came in.  
"Oh Eve, Good morning." Doc said politely.  
"Morning Doctor, How's Slade?" Eve said.  
"I haven't checked on him yet. C'mon, let's check on him together." said Doc.  
They walked to the door of the medical room. Doc told Eve not to expect much.  
"He might not even be awake yet."  
He opened the door, and was shocked. Not only was Slade awake, but up and at the window, looking out.  
"Slade?" Eve said, just as shocked as the Doctor.  
Slade turned around and looked at them. He was clearly down in the dumps about something.  
"Hey." He simply said.  
"H-How can this be? You shouldn't be able to stand after that beating." said Doc.  
"I guess monsters heal fast." Slade said disgusted.  
"Slade, don't call yourself that." Eve said comfortingly.  
"Why not? It's what I am isn't it?" Slade said loudly.  
"What is he talking about?" asked Doc.  
Eve quickly explained.  
"I see. No wonder he made such a quick recovery." said Doc.  
"I can't believe this." Slade said, "I don't even know myself anymore."  
"Well son, no one can truly say they know everything about themselves." Doc said reassuringly.  
"I guess so, but still..." Slade said.  
"Well Eve, I better get back to town. The hospital will need me there." Doc broke in.  
"Oh ok. Slade will you see Doc Foster back to town?" Eve said.  
Slade was caught off guard by this.  
"Uh, I guess so."  
  
"I have done what you asked of me master Kane." Aragog said.  
"Good." Kane said. "You serve me well Aragog, just as your ancestor, the mighty Captain Ginyu, served Lord Freeza in the past."  
"Remind me sire, why do you hate the Saiyans so much?" Aragog asked.  
"Back when Lord Freeza still reigned supreme, I was his chief advisor. Freeza used the Saiyans to conquer planets for him and never really thought much of them until one Saiyan prince was born with incredible power. Zarbon, one of Freeza's henchman, suggested that the Saiyans be extermenated, I agreed. The Saiyans together were a strong force and in time may have grown to defeat Freeza. Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. Later, he went to Planet Namek to search for the Dragonballs. I later learned that a Super-Saiyan appeared on Planet Namek and nearly destroyed Freeza. King Cold found his son Freeza and remade him to destroy the Super-Saiyan. We went to Earth to destroy him and the planet. When we got there, however, another Super-Saiyan appeared and destroyed Freeza and his father. I was able to hide and later escape in the ship that the Super-Saiyan that defeated Freeza before had brought back. I escaped to Planet Freeza and underwent hard training and medical techniques to increase my power and lengthen my life. I knew that it was up to me to destroy every last Saiyan as a tribute to the fallen Lord Freeza." Kane explained. "And I will.  
  
They made there way back into town. As they walked through the streets, Slade noticed that people were staring at him. At first he thought it was just because he was a stranger. It began to happen more and more. People were even pointing at him. Finally, Slade found the cause of it. On the wall of one building, Slade saw a flyer with his picture on it. It read: "BEWARE OF THE SAIYAN SLADE. SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMLY DANGEROUS."  
"Pay it no mind Slade." Doc said.  
"Yeah, you're right." Slade said as he tore the flyer down.  
They walked into the hospital. Immeadiately, a large nurse came over and looked over the Doc.  
"Oh Dr. Foster." She said, "We've been so worried."  
"What for?" asked Doc, "I go up there all the time."  
The nurse wasn't listening.  
"How dare you come in here!!" She yelled at Slade, "How dare you kidnap the doctor!"  
"Kidnap?!" Slade said. "Look, I haven't..."  
"Why don't you just go back where you came from!" the Nurse cut him off.  
"Nurse Heather, this boy has done nothing. I went up there to help him recover from some injuries he sustained and..."  
"Don't worry about it Doc." Slade cut in. "I know when I'm not wanted."  
"All right then. If that's what you want. Good-bye Slade." Doc called after him as he went out the door.  
Slade exited the hospital and found himself surrounded by a mob of people. Many of which were screaming "It's him, It's him. The Saiyan." Some people were trying to hide their children from him as if he would eat them. Slade had enough of this and flew up out of the crowd and back towards the base.  
"This is Kane's work. All these people think I'm a monster." He thought, "Then again, maybe I am." 


	9. Voices from the Past

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 9:Voices from the Past  
  
  
The next few weeks were very hard on Slade. Rumors were spreading about him that were, at least, enough to make people want to kill him. Things like, being a demon, a devil, or some other kind of monster constantly plauged him. Slade was even beginning to think that some of his comrades were taking to the rumors to. One day, Slade decided to find the answers for himself.  
"I'm going out to the lake." He told Eve, "Make sure no one disturbs me."  
"Why are you going out there?" She asked.  
"I have to find the answers myself." He replied.  
"Alright. Come back when you are yourself again Slade." She said comfortingly.  
Slade went outside to the hidden lake. It was a gray afternoon. He practiced some basic moves for awhile, then he shot a few small energy blasts into the lake. Finally, he sat down and started meditating. The questions in his head were enough to make it burst.  
"Who am I?" He kept asking himself. "What do I do?"  
"What do you mean 'What do you do?' You know what must be done!" Said a harsh voice in his head.  
"You know what's right deep down inside, feel it out and do it." Said a gentler voice.  
"What? Who are you?" Slade asked. Before an answer came, he found himself in a dark world, in front of him were two people. One had a hair that was on top of his head and a harsh expression on his face. The other seemed gentler face and hair that stuck out everywhere.  
"Who are you?" Slade asked again.  
"I am Vegeta." Said the harsh one.  
"And I'm Goku." Said the gentle one. "We are your ancestors."  
"Ancestors? You mean? Are you Saiyans?" Slade asked.  
"Yes." answered Vegeta. "We were the last of the pure-blooded Saiyans. Your father was a decendent of me."  
"And you mother was part of my bloodline." Goku said.  
"Both your parents were friends when they were young. They ended up falling in love, getting married, and having you and your brother."  
"So I am a Saiyan." Slade said miserably.  
"And what's wrong with that!?" Vegeta said.  
Slade was about to answer when he felt a tugging at his sword. He turned around and saw a man with purple hair looking at the sword.  
"Ah, I see you've been taking good care of my sword." The purple-haired man said.  
"Your sword?" Slade said astonished.  
"Yes. Hi my name is Trunks." He said smiling.  
"Uh, hi." Slade said.  
He turned back around to Goku and Vegeta. When he did, he saw that more people were around them. One of them, Slade thought, looked kind of like him.  
"Hey, I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you." He said politely.  
"Are all of you Saiyans too?" Slade suddenly asked.  
"Sure are." Said another person. "Name's Goten."  
"All of these people are part human like you Slade." Goku said.  
"Like me?" Slade said.  
"Of course, they're your kin." Vegeta said.  
"I thought the Saiyans were monsters." Slade said quietly. Suddenly, Slade heard the sound of many people laughing. Laughing like they'd never heard anything more ridiculous in their lives.  
"Monsters? Of course not! Well not in the way you're thinking." Vegeta said. "What Kane told you was only half-true. While the Saiyans may have loved to fight, they had the ability to change as me and Goku did. Freeza on the other hand, never changed, right to the end he remained a cold-blooded killer."  
"He did?" Slade said.  
"Yes he did." Goku said. "I let him go on Planet Namek and he attacked me. I blasted him but he survived."  
"I put him away for good on Earth. With the very sword you have there." Trunks added.  
"Wow, I didn't realize it was so old." Slade said.  
"Old but still good. Just like the armor you wear, which once belonged to me."  
"Wow, your armor." Slade thought, "But, am I a monster?"  
"Only if you want to be Slade." Goku said.  
"Yeah, you should have seen my Dad here fight. He was a monster." Gohan said. Everyone seemed to agree. Goku blushed.  
"But, can I trust myself?" Slade said.  
"We can't give you anymore assurance in that area." Vegeta said, "But there are some people who can." He pointed behind him and Slade turned around. Slade felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Standing right in front of him were his long gone family.  
"Mom? Dad? Aaron?" Slade said dumbfounded.  
"Yes son, we're here." Said Slade's mother.  
"We've always been with you in spirit." Said his father.  
"Now you have a task ahead of you bro. I know you can do it." Aaron said.  
"I don't think I can do it alone." Slade said.  
"Your friends can help you." said his mother.  
"Kane's too strong for me." Slade said.  
"Slade," Said Aaron "He may be stronger than you now, but he can never be as strong as you can."  
"Really?" Slade said.  
"Yes, the Saiyan's power is the strongest in the universe." Vegeta broke in.  
"You can always count on us to help you." Slade's dad said. "And even then, your friends care for you."  
"One in particular." Aaron said.  
"Who?" Slade said, as though he didn't know.  
"You know." Aaron said.  
"It't time for you to return." Vegeta said.  
"It was nice seeing you all again." Slade told his family. "I miss you."  
"We miss you too son, but we're not anxious to see you on this side." Said his father.  
"Good-bye all of you. And thank you. I feel like I finally know who I am." Slade said as he faded back to the physical world.  
"Again you let me do all the talking Kakarotto." Vegeta said looking at Goku.  
"Well you liked to do it so much when we were alive, I assumed you'd want to do it just as much in death." Goku said.  
"And another thing, why didn't you tell him about his true power?" Vegeta asked.  
"Because that's just something he'll have to figure out by himself." Goku replied. 


	10. The Decision

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 10:The Decision  
  
Slade woke up face up on the ground. He got to his feet feeling woozy, he decided he needed a dunk in the lake. He walked over to the lake, kneeled down, and stared at his reflection. He smiled at himself at then dunked his head into the ice-cold water. It was refreshing. He stared into the gray, cloudy sky. He thought of what he had just seen, what he had heard. He thought and thought. His thoughts eventually went back to Kane and what he was doing. Slade grew angry. His power grew along with his anger. His blue aura around him, debris flying everywhere, high winds, the ground shaking. Eve and the others felt this and went outside. They saw Slade powering up and were rooted to the spot with a mixture of astonishment and fear. Eve looked up at the sky and saw the clouds began to part at Slade's power. Finally, Slade threw his hands straight into the air. There was an explosion that knocked them all off their feet. When it cleared, Slade was gone.  
"Where did he go?" Ena said, "Did he die.?"  
"Looks like it." Said Glenn.  
"I thought you had more faith in me than that." Said a voice from behind them.  
They all turned around and saw Slade smiling his half-smile at them. They looked at his tail and saw that it was free and wagging about happily. Slade finally wrapped the tail around his waist like a belt.  
"I take it you found what you were looking for." Said Aiden.  
"That I did." Slade replied.  
"What will you do now Slade." Una asked.  
"Continue my training, I have to get strong enough to beat Kane and Aragog."  
"I think I can be of some assistance in that area." Said Page, "Follow me."  
He led them to the training room. Slade stept in the room while the others went to the control center.  
"I want to perform a test first." Page said.  
"Alright."  
Page pushed some buttons on the console and a lot of little hovering robots appeared.  
"Ok Slade," Page said through the PA system. "Destroy these things as fast as you can."  
No sooner had he finished his sentence then Slade was returning his sword to his sheath, standing around scatterd bits of the robots.  
"Excellent! One half second!" Page shouted in delight. He pushed some more buttons on the console and another group of robots came out.  
"Do it again. Fast as you can." Page said.  
Slade did it again.  
"3 seconds." Page said happily. He pushed more buttons. "Again"  
He did it again.  
"8 seconds." "10 seconds" "15 seconds" After what seemed like a long time, it took Slade about 30 seconds to destroy all the robots, which was a very degrading time for him.  
"Don't feel bad Slade." Page said reassuringly, "Its not your fault, I increased the gravity in that room."  
"Why?" Was the question asked by everyone present.  
"I heard that I long time ago, fighters would train in increased gravity. When they had eventually gotten used to it they would go back to normal gravity and they would be much faster."  
"I used to do that." Said Goku's voice in Slade's head.  
"The gravity now is about at 30G." Page said.  
"This is an interesting method." Slade said. "I'll have to try it later."  
"Anytime Slade." Said Page.  
"I'm going back to my room." Slade announced as he left.  
Slade sat in his room for a long time just lying on his bed. A knock sounded at Slade's door. Slade knew who it was and told her to come in. Eve walked in an sat down next to Slade on the bed.  
"What happend out there?" She asked.  
"My family showed me who I am." He replied.  
"Your family?"  
"It was some kind of vision."  
"Your mom, dad, and brother?"  
"My entire family, I saw the last two pure-blooded Saiyans who started my family on Earth."  
"You saw the Saiyans?"  
"Yea, and they didn't seem to be either brainless or barbaric."  
"I knew they couldn't be because you aren't."  
"Thanks."  
He looked into her eyes. He knew what Aaron had meant, he could see it in her eyes, he wasn't about to tell her though.  
"So what are you going to do now Slade?" She asked him.  
"I'll get stronger and defeat Kane one day. But that's not all." He said.  
"What else?"  
"I've decided that if Kane wants me to be a monster, then I will be, to him. I'll show him. I'll be the most terrifying monster he ever saw. He'll regret the day he made an enemy out of me!!"  
Eve had an idea.  
"If that's what you want Slade, then let us help you. Be our leader."  
"Leader?" He said suprised. "Isn't that your job?"  
"Not really." Eve said, "We don't really have a leader. I just direct our actions because I think I'm the only person who would."  
"So you think I'm a stronger will?"  
"Exactly"  
He stood thinking for a moment.  
"All right, I'll do it."  
"Alright, I'll tell the others." She excused herself from the room.  
Slade laid down on his bed and thought again.  
"Your friends care for you, one in particular." 


	11. The New Z Warriors

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 11:The New Z Warriors  
  
  
BAM!! Slade sailed backwards and ran into the wall of the training room. He immediately got up and sprang back towards his opponents. He had been sparring with Eve and the rest of the gang (except Page) for a few weeks. The gravity in the room was now at 65G but Slade was the only one affected. The reason for this was because Page had developed a type of belt that counter-acted the gravity increase and made the wearer unaffected by gravity changes. Slade came to a stop in front of Kado, who had been the one who kicked him into the wall.  
"Not bad." He said, "But you're a bit slow with the delivery. If the gravity was at normal, I probably could have avoided it."  
"Sounds like your making excuses." Kado said smiling.  
"Oh, a challenge eh?  
Slade sprang back into battle. The others stood watching and let him and Kado fight. Slade was getting incredibly fast, even in 65G's of gravity. Slade was beating Kado in the torso area when he saw that Kado couldn't take anymore. He let him up and made sure he wasn't too badly hurt.  
"All right there?" Slade asked.  
"Yeah. Kinda disappointed though." Kado replied.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, you're so fast, I can't keep up with you even though I'm not affected by the gravity."  
"What do you think about when you're fighting me?" Slade asked.  
"I just think about how quick you are, how I'm probably going to lose if I don't concentrate."  
"And that makes it so you lose your concentration."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because your concentrating on how you're going to lose to me that you have no doubt in your mind about it. Your mind is too cluttered."  
"I don't get it." Kado said.  
"Think about something really peaceful. Think about it until you get a feeling of complete peace." Said Slade.  
"Alright." said Kado. Then he thought, he thought about the place he lived before Kane conquered Earth. The townsfolk were so friendly. It was so beautiful. Kado felt like he was in a dream. Slade looked at him with a smile.  
"Feel good?"  
"Yeah." Kado replied.  
"Good. HAAA!" Slade threw a punch directly at Kado's face. He blocked it. Slade kept attacking, Kado kept blocking. Slade started going faster and faster until he uppercutted Kado right in the stomach.  
"Very good." Slade said.  
"I could almost see what you were going to do." Kado said happily even though he was bent double over.  
Slade kneeled down toward him.  
"That's taking the first step."  
Slade got up and walked out of the training room. Everyone had the same thought in mind, even Eve who ran out the door to catch up with Slade. She met him halfway in the hallway.  
"Slade!" She called.  
Slade stopped, "Yeah?"  
"I want to ask you something."  
"I know what you want. You want me to teach you all to do what I can do right?" He turned around, looked at her surprised face and smiled. "All right, but no specific moves. Those are my family secrets. Just the basics, all right?"  
"Sounds great." Eve said.  
"All right, we'll start tomorrow. I'm going to get some rest." Then he left.  
The following weeks were tough on the group, but they all agreed it was worth it. Slade had taught them basic attack patterns, how to sense power levels, the Zanzozuken technique (where you blur out of sight and reappear a few feet somewhere else), how to hide and increase their power levels at will, and how to fly. Then the day came when it was time to learn energy waves. Slade took them out to a forest a good distance from the base so as not to attract attention.  
"Energy waves, or Ki attacks as I prefer, shouldn't be to hard for you guys to handle. Remember how I taught you to raise your power? Well all you have to do is force it to a specific spot and push it out. The easiest place to do this is the hands. Watch." Slade charged up a blast and shot it out his hand. It knocked down a few trees before hitting the ground and making a small explosion.  
"You can also shoot them out your eyes." He said as he eye-lasered a small bug. "And your mouth, if you remember what I did to Kane."  
"Yeah, that had to hurt." Kado said. Everyone laughed.  
"All right, all right." Slade said still smiling, "Not all Ki attacks are easy, some can be really difficult to pull off, like the Kamehameha. It took me about 3 months to do it. I hear that the person who taught it to a member of my family practiced it for 50 years until he got it right."  
"Wow." They all said.  
"And besides that, there are numerous different techniques involved in Ki attacks. Some even I don't know, maybe you'll all develop your own techniques after you got the basics down. Well, go ahead and try."  
They all tried. Aiden made a ball that went through three trees before running out of steam. Eve broke a tree down with a small Ki ball, and Glenn and Kado were perfecting some eye-laser techniques. Ena and Una managed to merge two balls into one and fire it into the air. The explosion was big but they were too far away from Kane or his men to worry about it. After a hard day's work, only Aiden and Kado had really gotten it down so they stayed in the forest until they all understood enough. Slade was leaning on a tree and looking at the stars when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, it was Aiden.  
"What's up?" Slade asked.  
"Well," Aiden said, looking as though he were a child who just did something bad, "I want to bury the hatchet."  
"Really." Slade said.  
"Yeah."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, you taught us all these things so I thought the least I could do to show my gratitude is stop being an asshole to you."  
"Sounds good to me." Slade said. They shook hands.  
"I want to show you something." Aiden said. "Watch this."  
Slade watched as Aiden lifted his hand in the air.  
"Destructo Disk!!" Aiden said as a disk of energy formed above his hand. He threw it and cut down several trees before it went up into the sky and disappeared.  
"That was incredible." Slade said. "Did you develop that technique?"  
"No, my Dad taught me how to do it even though he could never actually do it."  
"Is that why you've kept it a secret until now?"  
"Yeah, I couldn't do it either until now."  
"So who developed it?" Slade asked.  
"This guy." Aiden said as he handed Slade a picture. The picture had a very beautiful girl with blonde hair in it, a small girl with blonde hair, and a short man with very puffy black hair and six small dots on his head. "His name was Krillen. That little girl right there is my great-grandmother Marron. She had my grandfather to whom Krillen taught the Destructo Disk and he taught it to my dad."  
"Very interesting." Slade said.  
"He was my very best friend in the world." Said Goku's voice in his head.  
It took another couple days for every one to get Ki attacks down so that Slade could teach them how to block the attacks by making a shield with their ki. When they got back to base, everyone felt ready to take on Kane.  
"Soon we'll be at number one on Kane's criminal list." Ena said.  
"Yeah, He'll come to fear the...the...say, our group doesn't even have a name does it?" Kado asked.  
"You're right Kado." Eve said. "What do you think we should call ourselves, leader?"  
She looked at Slade who began to think.  
"I've got an idea." said Gohan's voice.  
"Sounds good." Slade said to the voice. Then he turned to them all. "Our organization is now called, The Z Warriors." 


	12. From Monster to Hero

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 12:From Monster to Hero  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a Robin Hood knockoff, which it is.  
  
"Anything unusual liutenent?" Said the Captain as he looked down at the monitor.  
"No sir, no unusual power level readings at all." the Liutenent said.  
"Well stay sharp." the Captain said.  
"Yes sir."  
At that moment, the door exploded. About 7 people walked in, stuck out their hands, and told everyone to freeze. Many people tried to resist, but were quickly knocked out of the way. One of the 7 warriors, who seemed to be the leader began to speak.  
"Listen up!! This base is now under the control of the Z Warriors. All of you soldiers must now get off our property." He said.  
"What..." The Captain began to protest but was quickly shoved outside by a large man.  
When they were outside and sure that everyone was evacuated. The leader turned to the group of Kane's soldiers. The Captain spoke up.  
"Well you rebel dog, what are you gonna do with that base now?"  
The leader turned toward the base and put out his hand, all the fingers were together except the thumb which was over the palm. He then fired a Ki blast into the base and it exploded and left a large crater. The soldiers were stunned but the leader turned back to them and said, "You can do whatever you want now. If you want to go back to Kane we won't stop you, but should any of you wish to join us, speak up now." No one spoke.  
"Then we should go. But remember who it is who did this." His belt seemed to come alive and shake at them. It was a tail.  
They flew off and left the soldiers wondering why the Saiyan had let them live.  
Slade and the others made it back to the base in a few minutes and went to go for a good rest. This is how it had been for the past few months, attacking Kane's base's, freeing prisoners, stealing the tax money and giving it back to the people (Author's note:See what I mean.), and encouraging Kane's soldiers to join their cause. Most wouldn't, but those who did usually had a deep resentment of Kane or his army for some past wrong doing. Aiden had always questioned Slade about this because he thought that former Kane's soldiers were untrustworthy. Slade finally said,   
"If you find any hard, physical evidence that any of them are or have betrayed us, you have my permission to kill them."   
Slade's reputation was slowly turning from a monster to a saviour.   
Slade walked through the hallway, talking with Eve about how well the mission went and about their next mission.  
"It dissapointed me that no one at that base wanted to join us." Slade said.  
"There might have been, they just didn't have the courage." Eve told him.  
"Well maybe we'll have some new recruits at the next baAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Slade's head went back and he turned around. Koko, a 6 year-old girl, was pulling on Slade's waist length hair. The Z Warriors had saved Koko and her mother from one of Kane's internment camp along with about a hundred others. But unlike the others, Koko and her mother, Lela, had no place to go. Koko's father had been killed in the war with Kane before Koko was even born. Slade allowed them to stay at the base.  
"Your hair's too long." Koko said.  
"Well, I was gonna put it in a nice ponytail or braid or something." Slade joked as he picked her up.  
"That's silly." She said, hugging Slade around the neck.  
"Maybe you need a haircut Slade." Eve suggested.  
"Yeah!" Koko agreed.  
"What! C-C-Cut my hair!" Slade said surprised.  
"What's the matter? Afraid of some scissors?" Eve teased.  
"No, its just that, I like my hair like this." Slade said.  
"Well Slade," Eve explained, "How long do you think it can grow before you can't even fight anymore?"  
"Okay, okay. Point taken." Slade said.  
  
"So where are we off to next?" said Kado.  
"Well, Nax told us that there was a base about 2 kilometers west from here. Right Nax?" Aiden said. Nax was the first one of Kane's soldiers who had joined them and he was probably the most trusted. Nax was human.  
"Yeah that's right." Nax said.  
"So when are we leaving?" Said Guldan, a Rewor warrior who had turned to their side. Rewors were warriors who were said to be second in power only to the Saiyans. Rewors were large cat-like creatures.  
"Whenever Slade gets done with whatever he's doing." Said Janis, another turned human warrior, except female.  
"I'm done." Said Slade as he walked in. His hair was now a lot shorter and on his head in many spikes. (Author's note:Try to imagine him with Teen Gohan's hair.)  
They all stared for a moment, then started to laugh uncontrollably. Slade got really annoyed.  
"Shut up!" He snapped at them all.  
They all stopped laughing but were still smiling at him.  
"Sorry Slade, we're just not used to seeing you with short hair." Glenn said.  
"Well neither am I. But I didn't laugh when I saw myself in the mirror. Oh wait, yeah I did." Slade said. Everyone laughed again and Slade joined in this time.  
"All right. Now is everyone ready to go to the West Base. This one is a big one and should have some top ranking officers in it." Slade said.  
"Are you gonna get them to join ya too?" Guldan said.  
"I hoping so." Slade said.  
They all met in the hanger and flew off toward the West Base. 


	13. Emotions vs. Instincts

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 13:Emotions vs. Instincts  
  
They all walked quietly into the main entrance, the guards hadn't been a problem. The main door was closed and appeared to be locked with a secret passcode.  
"Shall we knock?" Eve said.  
"Allow me." Slade said. He stuck both hands straight out in front of him. Then, he began move them around very fast in a complicated motion. Finally, he stopped and put his hands back in front of him and blasted the door open. In the rush to get inside, Slade thought he heard Aiden mutter to him "show-off".  
The base was taken easy enough. The men were brought outside and the base was destroyed. Slade then went into his speech about joining their team. Only one person decided to join. One of Kane's generals, a human man named Alex. Alex explained privately to Slade that he joined Kane's army so that he might have a chance to get close enough to kill him for what he's done, but that he felt he'd have a better chance with the Z Warriors. Slade welcomed him and just as they were about to leave, one of the soldiers spoke up.  
"You had better get away from here monkey! You, your team, and those traitors will all be destroyed by Master Kane. There is no way you can beat him you stupid ape!" Then he began a huge, wide-mouth laugh. Everyone turned to Slade, except he had moved, he was now in front of the soldier with his finger in the man's wide open mouth.  
"Open wide." Slade said. He then fired a power beam that went straight through the soldiers head, killing him. Everyone was compleately shocked, everyone except Alex.  
"That idiot was always shootin' off his mouth." He told Slade.  
"Well now he got shot in his mouth." Slade said coldly. "Let's go."  
No one said anything on the way back to the base except for people explaining to Alex what being a member of the Z Warriors entailed, and about how Slade promised them all what would happen if someone was caught betraying the team. Alex said that he was starting to like Slade.  
Back at the base, everyone went out to talk about the days job. Slade went back to his room. A few hours later, Eve came in.  
"Well?" She said.  
"Well what?" Slade asked.  
"You know what I mean." She said angrily.  
"You want to know why I killed that guy."  
"Yes."  
"He asked for it."  
"But did you have to kill him?"  
"No, but I wanted to."  
"So you do what you want is that it?"  
"You wouldn't understand the real reason."  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
"Probably not."  
"Well the others are just as shocked as I am that you killed that guy. Although some, like Guldan and Alex, are merely amazed that you had the guts to do it."  
"So they all don't get it either then huh?  
"I guess not."  
"I expected as much. I guess my Saiyan side was just overzelous."  
"Slade," She put her hand on his face. "Part of you is Saiyan, but don't forget the part that's human, OK?" She turned and walked out of the room.  
Slade stood thinking for a long time. After a while, a large grin came on his face.  
"Damn you Eve." He said to himself, still smiling.  
  
Slade walked into the social room, nobody noticed him until he cleared his throat.  
They watched him as nothing had ever happend. Nobody even mentioned the dead soldier until Slade asked them all,  
"How many of you think that I shouldn't have killed that guy?" Almost everybody raised their hand.  
"Alright, let me ask you this. How many of you would have done the same thing?" Guldan, Alex, and Nax raised their hands.  
"Well let me tell you all the reason I did. That guy said some stuff. Stuff that I was tired of hearing. Monkey, Ape, Kane's gonna kill me. I just figured if I shut him up, that would shut them all up. Only time will tell if I'm right. But I've had to listen to that bullshit for a year and a half, and like I said, I was just sick of it. So I'll ask you again, how many of you would have done the same thing?"  
Everyone raised their hand. 


	14. Mechanical Foes

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 14:Mechanical Foes  
  
"How many bases?" Kane asked one of his soldiers.  
"Ten in the past 3 months sire." Said the soldier.  
"Go." Kane said, he then turned to Aragog, "That Saiyan is becoming a nuisance."  
"Sire, may I suggest something?" Said a voice. Kane turned and saw his chief scientist Delar.  
"What is it Delar?" Kane asked.  
"Well sire," Delar began, "Do you remember when I told you that your scouts found the remnants of an old laboratory in the mountains to the West?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, as you remember, we also found plans to some amazing Artificial intelligence beings called 'Androids'."  
"So..."  
"Well my lord, these Androids have proven to be quite powerful and might be useful in solving your Saiyan problem." Delar explained  
"Are you certain that these machines will be able to kill the Saiyan?" Kane asked.  
"Yes sire."  
"Then use them."  
  
Slade wiped the blood from his lip. It was only a small cut, he looked over at Nax who had a larger cut on his right temple.  
"You sure you want to continue?" Slade asked.  
"I'm fine." Nax said.  
They both lept into battle again. Slade was matching Nax's every move. Nax then managed a kick to Slade's stomach, then a punch to the face. He then made to kick him again, but Slade zanzozukened out of the way and kicked him in the back. Naz flew up and gathered energy.  
"Energy Body!" He screamed. Then, he seemed to split into two beings, only one was made of ki, it flew straight at Slade, but he dodged it easily. Slade could tell that this thing was on a kamikaze course. Slade put both his hands to his forehead.  
"Masenko!!" Slade yelled as he pointed his palms toward the energy being. The two attacks collided and exploded. Both Slade and Nax were exausted, they had been sparring for almost 12 hours.  
"Ready to stop?" Slade asked.  
"Yeah." Nax replied.  
"Great, cause' I'm starving." Slade said holding his stomach.  
Nax froze, the only thing more incredible than to watch Slade fight, was to watch him eat. They both went to the cafeteria. Slade sat down and was immeadiately brought great amounts of food, which he ate in about five minutes. He held his stomach and said lazily,  
"That was a good snack." (Author's note:I always liked this about Goku, so I made Slade the same way.)  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An alarm was sounding.  
"What the..." Slade began but he was cut off by Eve calling him over the intercom.  
"Slade, Nax, come to the com room right away!" She sounded urgent.  
Slade and Nax rushed to the com room and burst in.  
"What's going on!" Slade demanded.  
"Someone, or something, is attacking the city!" Page said.  
"That's strange, I can't sense anyone with a hostile ki over there." Slade said.  
"Neither could we." Kado said.  
"Well we better go check it out. Who's coming?" Aiden, Kado, Glenn, Alex, Nax, Guldan, Eve, and Janis volunteered.  
"Then let's go."  
  
They reached the city shortly afterwards. Many buildings seemed to be damaged but there weren't many deaths. They were able to save alot of the survivors but many of them were badly injured. Slade went up to one who seemed to have the least amount of injuries.  
"Who did this?" He asked the man.  
"There were two of them, I couldn't see them very well, but I heard them say, 'This ought to flush him out'."  
Slade then sensed something coming straight at him. He turned around just in time to knock it away.  
"Nice reflexes." Said a voice in front of him. Two people came out of the dust, one was a young man with long black hair, the other was a short fat person with white skin.  
"Just what I would expect of a Saiyan." Said the young man.  
"Who are you, in fact, what are you? You can't be living, you have no ki." Slade said  
"You're right, we're not living. We're androids, this is Android B, and I am Android A." said A.  
"What do you want?" Slade said.  
"We were sent by Kane to kill you." said B in a very robotic sounding voice. "But we didn't know where you were, so we decided to make you come to us."  
"By hurting all these people!" Eve said in anger.  
"Yep." Said A.  
"If you want to fight me, let's go somewhere else. I think these people have seen enough of you for one day." Slade said.  
"All right, lead on." Said A.  
Slade immersed himself in his ki and flew off. After about five minutes of flying, he landed in a rocky canyon. He took off his coat and his sword and dropped into a fighting stance. The other Z warriors landed behind him.  
"Stay out of this you guys." Slade said, "Its me they want."  
"But Slade..." Eve began.  
"Leave him alone Eve, he'll be alright." Nax said.  
"Let's get started." Said A. "Your opponent will be, android B" 


	15. The Life Stealer

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 15:The Life Stealer  
  
  
Slade stared down the Android with a piercing look. The Android returned it with its own cold eyes. They stood looking at each other, not moving a muscle. Eve and the rest stood admiring their forms, and their stances. Then, B pulled his hand to his ear, flicked his earring, and shot a pair of eyebeams at Slade. Slade jumped out of the way and Zanzozukend behind the android and kicked the back of his neck. The android recovered quickly and tried to grab Slade. Slade instead grabbed the android's arm and kneed the fat slob in the stomach, and punched it right in the face. B flew backwards a little and then turned around and flew right at Slade. Slade jumped up and kicked him down to the ground. Slade backed off a little, and the android got up and looked at Slade, then they jumped into battle again. Slade was dodging a flurry of grabs from B while it was dodging most of his attacks. Nax looked from the battle to Android A. He was just looking at the fight with a big grin on his face.  
"I don't like this." Nax thought. "That guy could jump in at any moment."  
He went over and tapped Aiden.  
"We better watch that guy."  
"You're right." Aiden said. "Who knows when he might decide to help his friend."  
Android A seemed to hear this.  
"Oh don't worry about me. I won't help my friend as long as you don't help yours."  
Nax stared at A for a while, then turned his attention back to the fight. Eve hadn't shifted her glance from Slade for even a second.  
"C'mon Slade, beat that ugly freak." She thought.  
Slade brought both his hands up and knocked the android down with both fists. Slade then charged up for an attack.  
"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAA!" Slade yelled.  
B didn't run, or even try to block. His eyes just brightend and he put his hand up, as if to try and catch it. The blast hit his hand and stopped. The energy seemed to be being sucked right into a small, pink globe on the android's palm. The last of the attack dissapeared into the android's hand. B looked up and laughed.  
"Damn!" Slade said. "He absorbed it, I'll have to remember not to do that again."  
B flew straight back up at Slade and kneed him in the chin. Slade made a roundhouse kick at B's head, but be dodged it and went into a lightning-fast combo of kicks and punches. Slade was doing his best to block the attacks but many of them were still getting through. B finally blasted Slade down to the ground. Slade was able to land on his feet, run at the android, that had also landed. Slade started attacking but the attacks weren't even hurting the android. B made a punch at Slade and Slade caught the fist. Slade made his own punch at B, but his was met by the android's other fist. Both fighters opened their hands and started gripping each other. Slade then noticed he had a weird feeling, he was getting tired. He looked at B and noticed the android was smiling.  
"Something wrong?" Said B.  
"What are you doing to me?" Slade said angrily.  
"Taking your energy. Soon you won't even have enough to live. Hee hee hee!" The android laughed.  
"Damn you!" Slade said. Then he got an idea, he pushed his remaining ki into his feet, jumped up, and kicked the android in the chest with a super-powered kick. B's arms ripped off and Slade flipped back. He then ran faster than ever before on his ki powered legs, kicked up his sword, unsheathed it, flipped over the stunned android and...SLASH! Cut off his head. The head bounced on the ground and landed, still wearing the stunned look of Android B. Slade pointed his hand at the head and blasted it to pieces.  
"YEAH!! ALL RIGHT!!" yelled Eve.  
"Good job Slade." Said Aiden.  
Android A looked at the remains of his fallen comrade. Then he looked at Slade and grinned.  
"Not bad." He said smugly. "But now you're tired, you don't have enough energy to take me on."  
"Well, all the less for you to steal." Slade said. "I still have some reserve left though."  
"Well, you're going to need it. But I won't steal it. See?" A showed Slade his palms. He didn't have and small, pink globes on his hands. "I don't need to steal energy, I never run out!"  
Slade was stunned.  
"N-No way! That's immpossible."  
"Is it?" A said. He flew foward and punched Slade in the face. Slade punched but missed. A roundhouse kick met Slade's temple and he staggered backwards. A then put his hand on Slade's chest, and used and energy blast to knock him into the cliff wall.  
"Well, he's probably dead. But let's just make sure." A said. He charged up a huge blast and demolished the cliff where Slade had been knocked into.  
Eve screamed. Nax and the others were stunned.  
"I-I-I can't feel him anymore." Nax said.  
"Well, that's the end of the Saiyan." said A. "Master Kane didn't say anything about you, so I guess you're fair game."  
Eve flew straight at A. A lifted his hand and knocked her backwards with the force of his energy.  
"You all don't have a chance to beat me, but, you're welcome to try." 


	16. The End of Slade?

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 16:The End of Slade?  
  
  
Eve staggered to her feet. She could feel the tears running down her face. She spit some blood out of her mouth and went for another attack. She sent an array of kicks and punches at Android A but he blocked her effortlessly. He then knocked her aside with a backhand, and waited for anyone else to attack. Aiden flew straight at him, but instead of attacking head-on, he zanzozukened behind A and side-kicked him in the head. A did not even flinch from the kick. Instead he grabbed Aiden's ankle and slammed him to the ground. Then, a blast came straight at A's face, he swatted it away, but was attacked from behind by Alex, who attacked A mercilessly. A dodged all of Alex's attacks and kicked him hard in the face. Guldan leapt in and landed a beautiful uppercut on A's chin. A did a few backflips and regained his balance.  
"Not bad." A said. He zanzozukened behind Guldan and used both his fists together to knock him into the canyon wall. Glenn and Kado tried a double team on the android, but were put down pretty quick. Janis tried a ki blast, but A dodged and knocked her around for a bit before Nax started a barrage of ki blasts that hit dead on. Nax finished the barrage with his "Energy Body" technique. When the dust cleared, A stood perfectly fine, with a shield of light surrounding him.  
"No chance!" He said as kicked Nax into the stone walls of the canyon. "You people are no fun at all. I guess I'll just kill you now." He pointed a hand at Eve and fired. The energy blast was aimed to kill. (Author's note: I don't call the blasts Androids do "Ki blasts" because Androids don't have Ki.) Eve shut her eyes and prepared for impact. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. She heard an explosion. She opened her eyes; she was in someone's arms. She looked at the black hair, and the dark brown eyes.  
"Slade," She said. "Am I dead?"  
"Far from it, look" He said pointing down.  
She looked down and saw a large crater.  
"So...if I'm alive...that means that..." She said as he set her down.  
"I'm not dead yet either." Slade said smiling.  
Eve was overcome with emotion as she ran over to Slade and hugged him very hard around the waist.  
"Oh, Slade! I was so worried." She said with tears in her eyes. She then became aware of what she was doing. She quickly got off him and wiped her eyes.  
"Sorry," She said blushing. "It's just..."  
"I know." Slade said, also going slightly red.  
"You surprise me Saiyan." A yelled up to them. "You're harder to kill than I thought."  
"Eve, take the others and get away from here." Slade said very demandingly.  
"But why?" Eve asked.  
"I'm going to use a technique that I've saved for a last resort." Slade explained.  
"But, what is it?"  
"I'm not sure. The last time I used it was when I was still a kid. I woke up a few hours later without my tail. But all I know is that it's dangerous."  
"But..." Eve began, but Slade was already starting.  
Slade concentrated his power and made a small ball of ki in his hand. He then remembered his father's words  
"Remember Slade. Only use this as a last resort."  
Slade threw the ball into the air. When it had gotten high enough he made a fist and the ball exploded. Slade's tail sprung out and the hairs on it stood on end. Slade could feel something boiling inside him. Anger. Rage. He had to utterly annihilate his enemy.  
"Slade! Are you ok?!" Eve said worryingly.  
"GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!!!!" Said a deep voice that wasn't Slade's, even thought Slade had said it. His pupils were missing and his teeth had grown into fangs. He was growing hair all over his body and was growing larger and larger. His eyes turned red and the fur covered his entire body. His clothes had torn off, except for the armor, which had expanded with him. He had become a giant ape. He had only one thought on his mind now.  
Kill. 


	17. The Unstoppable Beast

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 17:The Unstoppable Beast  
  
  
Android A stared up at the monstrous creature with fear in his eyes, amazed that he was actually programmed to feel the emotion. The creature roared ear-spiltingly into the air and A fired a blast at it. The blast hit the beast like it was a pea shot from a slingshot. The ape turned its head and looked at the stunned android.  
"Was that your best shot?" The ape said with a dark laugh.  
"Why you..." A said as he lept up at the monster. He charged up an energy blast and prepared to fire it when he was smacked back to the ground by the ape's fist.  
"This is incredible." Said Aiden as he watched the ape that was Slade fight the android. "Slade's power just went through the roof. He's just toying with that android."  
"But his ki has changed." Said Kado. "Before you could feel compassion and love. But now, there's only anger. He's become a killer."  
"Oh Slade. What's happend to you?" Eve thought.  
A flew up again and was knocked back to the ground by the ape's tail. The beast then went for a punch, but A barely managed to dodge. He then flew up into the air and charged up a massive attack and fired. The energy hit the ape dead on and exploded. The Z warriors that were watching had trouble standing from the force of the blast. A smiled as the explosion faded, but his smile faded as well when the ape lept out of the dust cloud and laughed.  
"Pathetic." Said the ape as he knocked A back to the ground with punch that could have leveled a mountain.  
A flew backwards through five stone walls before falling to the ground. Before he could get up, the ape was already upon him. One huge foot came crashing down right on A before he could react.  
"He's so fast. That's impossible for something that big." Nax commentend.  
"Look's like he's won." Alex said.  
It was true. The ape lifted its foot and revealed the crushed body of the android. It didn't look like the ape was done though. It lifted the mangled machine off the ground and threw it into the air. The beast then opened its mouth and blasted the android. Nothing was left except for a few charred pieces of metal which dropped back to the ground.  
"All Right!!" Glenn yelled. "He did it!!"  
The ape heard this and turned around.  
"Ah, more victims. It looks like I can even eat these ones." It said with a cruel smile. He then jumped and flew straight at the shocked warriors. It threw a punch at them but they all dodged it quickly. The ape reacted even quicker however and whacked Nax with its tail into the cliff. Kado tried an energy blast to distract him, but it ended up just shifting the ape's focus from one to the other. The ape knocked Kado into the ground with his fist. After coughing up some blood, Kado saw black forming in his vision. He looked up and saw the ape opening its mouth to finish him off.  
"SLADE!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted.  
The ape turned its head and spotted the shouter, Eve.  
"Slade! What's wrong?! Why are you doing this?!!" Eve yelled at the beast.  
The ape stared at her, his eyes squinted in malice.  
"Slade, don't you recognize us? Don't you recognize me?"  
The ape's eyes suddenly widedend as it grabbed its head, howling with pain.  
"Eve." She heard Slade's voice in her head. "Help me."  
"Slade...how?" She thought.  
"The tail...the tail..." Was all she could hear him say. Then she remembered something.  
"The last time I used this technique, I woke up later without my tail."  
"Aiden!!" Eve yelled. "Cut off the tail!"  
"Are you crazy!!?" Aiden yelled.  
"Just do it!!" She yelled back.  
Aiden decided to listen and concentrated his energy.  
"Destructo Disk!!" He yelled as he threw the energy blade from his hand.  
The disk flew cleanly and sliced off the ape's tail like a hot knife through butter. It immeadiately stopped its howls of pain and stood compleatly still for a few seconds.  
"Uh oh, I think I made him angry." Aiden thought as he watched the ape standing still. But, he quickly relized he was wrong. Almost immeadiately, the ape began to shrink and the fur began to dissapear. Within a few minutes, the beast had returned to the form of Slade. Slade collapsed onto the ground. Aiden covered him up with his discarded trenchcoat and picked him up.  
"He's exhausted." Aiden told Eve as she came up looking worried.  
"Poor guy." Nax said.  
"Let's get him home." said Eve. 


	18. The Challenge

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 18:The Challenge  
  
  
Slade was absolutely unapproachable the next day. He was constantly angry and would snap at anyone who tried to talk to him. No one got too angry with him because of this, but they didn't like this behavior either.  
"Snap out of it Slade." Aiden told him,  
"Leave me alone." Slade snarled.  
"You can't be mad at yourself for what happened." said Nax.  
"Well I am." Slade said.  
"Slade, don't do this to yourself." Eve said, concerned  
"I'll be fine." Slade said quickly. He sensed all their concern, but he couldn't stop himself from being angry about the incident. He had nearly killed all of them, and he couldn't have done anything about it. He felt lucky that they had managed to cut his tail off in time, who know's how many people he could have killed. Slade finally walked out to the lake and stood on a rock, looking at the sky. He ran over what happend on and on in his mind, agonizing over every single detail. Eve and the others could only watch and hope he came back to his senses. Whenever they approached him now, he would ignore them compleately.  
"Can you sense the anger he's feeling?" Eve asked them all.  
"I could tell even if I couldn't sense his feelings. What I feel most is the sadness." Said Alex, "He can't stop blaming himself for what happened."  
"He seems to have alot of these issues with himself." Aiden commented. "I wish he'd let us help him." Suddenly, the sky began to grow darker and darker, they all looked around and saw Slade standing with his fists clenched and his power level rising tremendously. Tiny bolts of lighting seemed to branch off of his body as his power continued to grow. He then began to yell. An angry, frustated yell that made all of them freeze on the spot. The rock Slade was standing on began to crumble and break. The entire place was shaking. Eve looked at Slade and was stunned for a moment, could it have been...no, that was impossible, but then again, could it have, did Slade's hair change color? Slade suddenly stopped yelling and powered down. The sky turned back to normal and the earth stopped shaking. Slade turned around and saw all of them staring at him with expressions of fear and surprise at this sudden outburst. The sight made him laugh, a warm, happy laugh. He walked over to them.  
"Sorry for the way I've been. I guess I was just scared by the fact that I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to any of you." He said.  
"Well you weren't really yourself anyway." Nax said.  
"I may have been a beast, but it was still me who would have killed you. It was my partially my fault, but then I thought, Why did I have to use that technique anyway? What caused me to have to put my friend's lives in danger. I thought and thought, and finally came up with the person responsible for it, Kane. It's always been the bastard. If he had never created those androids, those innocent people would never have been attacked and I would never have had to transform. I'm going to kill him if its the last thing I ever do!"  
"Slade, be calm." Aiden said calmly.  
"Calm!?" Slade yelled, "I'll show you calm! I'll go to Kane's palace, walk right up to him, and calmly RIP OUT HIS SPINE!!!!"  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Eve said.  
Slade tried to calm down, but it didn't work as much as he wanted it too. He was still very angry, but had gotten better.  
"Alright. I need to train a bit more before I can do that." He conceded.  
Everyone let out a silent sigh of relief.  
"Everyone! Come to the com room right away! This is an emergency!" Page's voice blazed over the PA. They all rushed to the com room and found Page looking at a screen with a very nervous expression on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Slade asked.  
"Kane's about to make an announcement." Page said.  
Slade was about to say something, but the screen immediately came on. Kane's smirking face came on as he prepared himself. He then spoke,  
"This is a message to the Saiyan Slade. Or more precisely, a challenge. I have grown tired of your antics and wish to end it now. Come to my palace by 6:00 today. Not a minute less. If you don't show up, I'll destroy one city every hour until you do. You have about...," He looked at the clock on his scouter, "3 hours. I suggest you hurry." The screen then went blank. Everyone turned and looked at Slade. His crooked half-smile was now on his face and everyone knew that he only smiled like that when he was going to fight. He turned and left the room. He went down the hall to his own room, shut the door, and went over to his pack. He pulled out the Saiyan combat suit and began putting it on. He had just slipped his breastplate over his head when the door burst open. It was Eve. He didn't turn but said simply,  
"Don't try and stop me."  
"Slade, come on, we'll make some kind of plan. Don't leave!" She said.  
"I have to." He slipped on the right glove.  
"Not alone."  
"You're not coming." The left glove was on.  
"Slade! Be reasonable!"  
"I am." He put his trenchcoat on.  
"You can't go! What if you die!?"  
"If I don't go, he'll kill innocent people. Their lives mean nothing to him. I know he'll do it." He slung his sword on his back and turned to leave. Eve caught him at the door. She put her arms around his waist and held him hard.  
"Slade please!" She said crying into his chest. "Don't you know what would happen to me if you died!?"  
"Eve, I have to go. I promised my family I would avenge them. And I'm not going to stand by and watch as Kane kills more people and makes their loved ones feel what I did." Slade said as he put his hand on her head.  
"But what about me? Don't I amount to anything?" Eve said with her face buried in his chest.   
"You amount to the most. I want to kill Kane so he doesn't kill you someday. That's why I joined your group, that's why I became your leader, and that's also why I have to go."  
"Slade! You can't bring your family back! They're gone! But I'll still be here if you die!"  
"I told you Eve, I promised them."  
"Alright then." She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes but a smile on her face, "If you're so good at promises, then make one to me."  
"What?" He said.  
"Promise me that you'll come back alive!" She said, now wearing a very hard expression.  
"Eve, I..."  
"PROMISE ME!!!" She said angrily.  
He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw the concern for him, the affection, the love. He put his hand on her cheek and bent his head down. They kissed each other on the lips for what seemed like forever. Finally Slade brought his head back up and smiled at her.  
"I promise." He said. Then he gently pushed her aside and went out the door. He then made his way outside and flew off for Kane's palace. Kane meanwhile just sat on is throne and laughed, seeing the arrival of the last Saiyan on his scouter.  
"It's time." He said. 


	19. The Fight Begins

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 19:The Fight Begins  
  
Kane and Aragog walked out of the palace and out to a clearing about 500 yards from it. Kane looked up at the sky with a sadistic grin on his pale face. Today he would claim victory. Today, the last Saiyan would die. The thought made him laugh with satisfaction.  
Slade flew straight ahead until he felt it, Kane's power. He homed in on the signal until he saw Kane with his own eyes, a large grin still on his face. Slade was filled with the immediate desire to knock that grin right off. He landed quickly in front of Kane and stared him down with a cold expression. Kane looked him over and smiled.  
"Dressed for battle I see." He said, noticing the combat suit. "That's armor from the Freeza Empire if I'm not mistaken, must have belonged to the Saiyan prince."  
"It doesn't matter who it belonged to, it's the person wearing it you should be worried about." Slade said, taking off his trenchcoat and sword.  
"I beg to differ." Kane said smirking.  
"Enough talking!" Slade yelled. He put his fists to his sides and began powering up. His ki flared a brilliant blue and the sky turned dark. The wind howled and blew fiercely; lightning began to strike the warrior as his power grew stronger and stronger. Finally, Slade threw his arms up and his ki exploded. All grew calm again and Slade stood defiantly before Kane.  
"Very impressive." Kane said. He then put his hands and his sides and powered up. The sky grew dark again and Kane's ki flared up dark purple. The wind once again blew fiercely and the lighting struck more violently. Then Kane's ki exploded in a white flash and everything once again became normal. The two fighters looked at each other in cold malice in their eyes, but small smiles on their faces. Slade then leapt straight at Kane and aimed a punch right at his face. Kane dodged and kicked out at Slade, who zanzozukened and made to kick Kane's head. Kane zanzozukened and punched Slade in the chest. Slade came back with an uppercut to Kane's chin and a kick to his stomach. Kane recovered quickly and unleashed a combo of punches and kicks on Slade, who managed to block the bulk of them. Slade then unleashed his own combo and got in a few good hits before Kane ducked and hit Slade into the air. Slade rightened himself and put his hands, connected at the wrist, to his side.  
"KAME-HAME-HAAAAA!!" Slade yelled. The attack sailed straight towards Kane, who jumped out of the way. The attack hit the ground and exploded. Kane then unleashed his own ki attack, which Slade easily avoided. Kane then zazozukened behind him and knocked him back to the ground with a chop. Slade managed to land on his feet, but barely had time to get his bearings when Kane kicked him in the back. Slade turned quickly around and landed a right cross right to Kane's head. Kane flew back a few feet and then leapt into attack again. Slade jumped right for him.  
  
Eve sat alone in the base, going out of her mind worrying about Slade.  
"What was I thinking, letting him go alone. I must be nuts! He could get killed out there all by himself."  
She was suddenly jerked back into reality by Aiden's hand on her shoulder.  
"Aiden, you scared me!" She said.  
"Sorry, what's wrong? Thinking about him?" He said.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"I know how you feel about him." He said.  
She didn't reply. She just looked away at the wall.  
"I see. Well, we can still help him you know." Aiden said.  
"How?" said Eve, not even turning her head.  
"Come with me." He said.  
  
It had been almost 3 hours since Slade and Kane had begun their fight, and both were showing signs of fatigue and sporting an few cuts and bruises each. Slade spit some blood out of his mouth and flew back into the fray. Kane did the same and soon both were unleashing devastating attacks on each other, moving so fast that they were invisible to the naked eye. Aragog was trying to keep up with them on his extra-strength scouter, which had been made so as not to explode under extreme conditions, but was still having a lot of trouble. Kane then landed a knee to Slade's stomach, and elbowed him in the back. Slade flew back to the ground and barely managed to make it on to his feet. His whole body aching, Slade felt like it had been 300 hours instead of just 3. Kane landed not to far from him.  
"I'm growing tired of this game. I believe it's time to end it." He said. He lifted his hand and pointed on finger at Slade. A small, red beam shot out extremely fast, so as Slade barely managed to dodge.  
"You like it. It was one of Lord Freeza's finishing moves. The one he used to kill the Saiyan prince Vegeta." He said as he shot another blast, which Slade dodged again. Kane then began to fire the blasts like a machine gun. Slade dodged them pretty well until one grazed his arm, and then another grazed his leg, causing him to fall down.  
"Very good!" Kane said. "But not good enough!!"  
He charged up another beam, but before he could fire, a yellow blast shot straight at him from the sky. Kane turned around and zanzozukened out of the way before being hit.  
"What the hell?!" Slade said as he looked up.  
"SLADE!!!" Said a familiar voice. It was Eve, with Aiden, Nax, and Alex. Eve jumped down and went over to Slade.  
"What are you doing here?!" Slade asked angrily.  
"What? No thanks for saving your life?" Eve said.  
Slade grunted angrily, and then said,  
"Thank you very much, now will you leave?"  
"No, I came to make sure you kept your promise." Eve explained.  
"You're gonna need to have some faith in me, okay?" Slade said. "Now leave before he kills you."  
Kane looked down on the scene with anger.  
"So Saiyan, you bring your comrades to help you. Well I was going to kill them later, but now you can all burn in hell!!!"  
He charged up another beam and shot it right at Slade. Slade turned, but wasn't quick enough to dodge it. Just before it hit, however, he was pushed out of the way.  
"SLADE!! LOOK OUT!!!" Eve said. The beam hit her in the left side of the stomach and she fell to the ground.  
"EVE!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Slade screamed as he ran to her. He lifted her head up off the ground and looked right into her eyes.  
"Eve...why?" He said.  
"Slade, I'm sorry, I had to come. I couldn't let you do it alone. I want to be by you always, I-I love you Slade." She said, tears filling her eyes.  
"Eve..." Slade said. He felt something running down his cheek, he then realized he was crying too.  
"Looks like...you found...your tears." Eve said as she wiped his cheek with her hand. Slade grabbed her hand and held it to his face.  
"Eve please, don't you leave me now." He said.  
"I'm not...dead...yet." Eve said. Her eyes then closed and her head fell back. Slade looked at her, threw his head back and screamed so loud that the earth shook. He hugged her for a long time and then left her in the care of Nax and Alex. Kane began to laugh, the same cold, heartless laugh when he killed Slade's parents. Aragog joined in the laughter, and both of their demonic chuckles filled Slade's head with an indescribable fury. He stood up, his face livid with anger, his eyes still shut, and tears still streaming down his face. Kane continued to laugh and looked over at Slade. Slade's eyes opened suddenly and the sight filled Kane with fear. It wasn't the fact that Slade's ki had flared up again, or that his power was rising quickly, it was something else. Something that he had feared for many years.  
Slade's eyes had turned green. 


	20. The Warrior's Rage

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 20:The Warrior's Rage  
  
  
Anger. Slade had felt it before, but never at this kind of intensity. His eyes were burning, his mouth was dry, his hands were shaking, he felt like he was going to explode. He turned his head to look at Eve, who was now being helped by Aiden, Nax, and Alex. They had covered her wound but she was still unconcious, no one was even sure if she was still alive. The sight made Slade's anger grow even larger, so did his power. The sky grew darker than it had ever been. Lightning struck violently everywhere. The ground began to shake and crack as debris filled the air around Slade. His eyes were now flashing between green and brown. More noticable however was his hair, which kept turning from black to gold and back again.  
Aiden fell backwards from the shaking of the Earth while Nax and Alex were barely managing to stand upright. All three were utterly astonished at this transformation.  
"What's going on?" Aiden thought. "Is something wrong?"  
Kane and Aragog looked at the scene with fear. Kane was rooted to the spot with terror. He couldn't believe this, it couldn't be what he thought, or could it?  
Slade's pupils had now dissapeared compleately, but his hair kept switching from black to gold. His mind was filled with the thoughts of all the people he had cared about that Kane had killed. His mother, his father, his brother, and now, Eve. All four of them had died trying to protect him. Why? Why was his life worth so much to them? He had failed them all, failed to protect them when he should have. The thought infuriated Slade so much that his ki flared brighter and more violentely then before. Why did he keep losing people?!?!?! He could feel something slipping...slipping...slipping...  
"This...this can't be!" Kane screamed. "This can't be happening!"  
Slade's hair turned gold.  
"Master, what's going on...WHAT IS HE?!?!?!" Aragog exclaimed.  
Slade's hair turned black again.  
"He's a..."  
Back to gold.  
"A..."  
Black.  
"A...A SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!!!"  
With one last feral scream, Slade's ki exploded. A blinding white flashed deprived everyone of sight for a few seconds. When it was clear, Slade stood there, floating above a crater, his hair gold, his eyes bright green, and his ki flaring a brilliant gold. He stood looking at Kane and Aragog with contempt in his eyes but a very expressionless look on his face.  
"No...it can't be. A Super Saiyan. It's not possible." Kane kept repeating. Aragog looked at his master, then at the golden-haired young man. His ki flared up and he launched himself at Slade.  
"NO ARAGOG, HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN!!" Kane yelled. Aragog didn't listen.  
"I don't care how strong you are, you're no match for me." He yelled as he flew. He raised his fist in preparation for an attack, but before he could connect it, Slade reacted.  
WHAM!!!  
Everyone observed the grim sight, Aragog floated there with his arm still raised, but not moving. Slade's arm had pierced straight through his body and out the other side. Slade withdrew his arm and kicked Aragog up into the sky, zanzokened behind him, and knocked him back to the ground with one punch. Aragog hit the ground hard, his impact making a crater. Slade then pointed his hand straight at Aragog, his ki flared up and he shouted,  
"BIG-BANG ATTACK!!!!"  
The attack hit its mark with deadly accuracy and the explosion was enormous. Aiden and the others managed to get themselves and Eve to safety in the air. The looked down at the clearing dust and the newly made crater in the Earth's surface. Aragog was no more. Kane's expressions turned from extreme fear to anger, although the fear was still there.  
"Why...you..." Kane said throught clenched teeth.  
Slade landed back in his former postion. Aiden, Nax and Alex were dumbstruck. Slade then spoke.  
"You guys, take Eve and get out of here. She needs help." His voice was the same, but it was much more commanding.  
"But Slade..." said Alex. "It dosen't even look like she's breathing."  
Slade turned slightly and looked at them, he put his hand up and pointed his palm at them. A small golden blast went straight at them and hit Eve. Instead of destroying her, however, it blast made a golden light surround her. After a few moments, Eve breathed in sharply.  
"My God." Alex said.  
"Now go!!! Take her to the hospital, that energy I gave her will be for nothing if you don't hurry." Slade said.  
"Right Slade." said Aiden. He took Eve in his arms and, with the rest of them, flew off to the hospital. Slade looked straight back at Kane with the anger burning in his eyes. Kane returned the icy stare, although Slade could sense how scared he was.  
"It's time for round two." Slade said. 


	21. Round Two

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 21:Round Two  
  
  
Slade stared defiantely at Kane. His green eyes with a look of utter contempt and malice, matching the expression now etched on his face. Kane was furious. His right hand man was dead, and by the thing he dreaded most, a Super Saiyan.  
"You'll...pay...for...that." He said through cleched teeth.  
Slade brought his hand up, and motioned for Kane to come with one finger as if to say "Bring it on." Kane rushed straight at Slade and unleashed a hurricane of punches. Slade dodged them all effortlessly. He then grabbed Kane's arm, locked it into the crook of his own, and landed bone-crunching punch to Kane's face. Kane staggered back a few feet, clutching his face. He looked up and saw Slade staring at him with the same defiant look.  
"Why you..." Kane said. He pointed a finger at Slade and fired a familiar red blast. Slade knocked it away with one hand. Kane grew angrier and started firing blasts like a machine gun. Slade also knocked them away effortlessly. Kane then rushed at Slade and once more attacked like wild animal. Slade dodged and blocked every punch and kick. He then began with attacks of his own. Slade felt extreme satisfaction as he was beating the living hell out of the man who killed his family. After landing a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the head, Slade stepped back and gave his opponent some room. Kane stared angrily up at Slade. He straighted up and looked right at Slade.  
"Fool. You have no idea." He said, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "I'm a lot stronger than I made out to be."  
"Really." Slade said.  
"Oh yes. I'll show you how strong I am. Then I'll have the pleasure of killing the last Super Saiyan." Kane then put his hands at his sides and made them into fists. His ki began to rise dramatically. His aura glowed a deep purple. The wind picked up as the clouds began to rush over them quickly. Kane's body began to bulge with power. His pupils dissapeared and his armor began to crack and shatter.  
  
"Did you just feel that." Said Aiden as Nax and Alex flew beside him.  
"It's Kane." Said Alex.  
"I never knew he was this powerful." Nax said. "I hope Slade can handle this."  
"He will." Aiden said. "He's not fighting at full strength either. I can tell."  
"Well lets hope if he does need to go that high, he can win." Nax said. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Let's hurry and get Eve to the hospital. If we don't, Slade'll be after us." Alex said.  
  
Kane's ki grew and grew as well as his body. Finally, it exploded in a blinding white light. Slade didn't move an inch. When the dust cleared, there was Kane. Twice as big, and twice as strong. He looked at Slade with a deeply satisfied look on his face.  
"Well Saiyan, what do you think?" He said.  
"If this is it, then you just wasted my time." Slade said. Kane grew angry.  
"Not impressed? We'll see about that!!!!" Kane said as he rushed toward Slade. He was incredibley fast for someone his size and he managed to land a punch to Slade's face. Slade flew back stunned, which allowed Kane to get in more attacks. Slade was being beaten severly while Kane chuckled maniacally. Kane then charged his ki into his fist and moved in for a devastating blow. Slade dodged the punch, then grabbed Kane's arm and slammed him into the ground, making a dent in the earth. Slade charged up a blast and fired it right at Kane. Kane zanzokened out of the way and threw a punch at Slade's head. Slade zanzokened behind Kane and tried to kick him in the back. Kane zanzokened again and grabbed at Slade but missed as Slade zanzokened out of the way. The two began fighting across the landscape, moving so fast that although it seemed a long time to them, it was actually all happening in seconds. Both fighters then locked hands in a violent struggle. The ground cracked and broke beneath them. Both of their auras conflicting with each other as they struggled for dominance in the fight. Kane suddenly went to one knee and Slade flipped him over his back and on the ground, making another crater. Slade jumped a little in the air and landed both knees to Kane's stomach. Kane coughed up some blood and then backhanded Slade right off him. Kane jumped up and flew straight at Slade, trying land yet another punch. Slade ducked under the attack and punched Kane hard in the stomach. Kane froze with pain. He grabbed his stomach and looked at Slade, anger on his face but fear in his eyes. Slade returned the look of anger and dropped into fighting stance. He then lept right at Kane and landed a kick right to his jaw. Kane flew backwards and landed on his back. Slade went for a punch, but Kane zanzokened and reappeared in the air. Now compleately devoid of rational thought, Kane only thought of the Saiyan that was such a pest to him.  
"DAMN YOU!!!" Kane screamed. "IF I CAN'T KILL YOU DIRECTELY, I'LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLANET, AND YOU WITH IT!!!"  
Kane then created a massive ball of energy. Slade knew that Kane would blow the planet up with its people with it. He had to take action. He gathered all his power for this attack.  
"KAAAAAMEEEEE-"  
Kane's attack grew larger.  
"HAAAAAAAMEEEEE-"  
Kane looked down at Slade.  
"THIS IS IT SAIYAN!!!!! SHIRE!!!!!!!"(Author's note: Shire means Die in Japanese) Kane threw the ball straight towards Slade and the Earth.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
Slade's beam met the ball and began to push it back. Seeing this, Kane created a blast of his own to reenforce the ball. Both fighters were pushing to the limit, and no one could tell which one wanted more to kill the other. 


	22. Overtime

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 22:Overtime  
  
  
The blue of the Kamehameha and the dark purple of Kane's attack pushed on each other with incredible force. Both Slade and Kane were pushing themselves to the limit, neither one gaining much dominance over the other for long. Slade then pushed himself higher and the Kamehameha increased in size. Kane did the same for his beam. The light that was radiating for the attacks was intense. As if by vacuum, debris from the fight was being sucked in to the point at which the attacks met. Even the air seemed to be pulled toward it. Slade pushed himself even higher, his beam growing larger. Kane again did the same.  
"This is stupid." Slade thought. "This could go on forever."  
"It will if that's all the power you have boy!" Said a familar voice in his head.  
"Vegeta?" Slade said.  
"That's right." Said the Saiyan prince. "Come on Slade, this can't be all of your strength."  
"You need to release it all Slade, remember everyone that he's killed, everyone that has been hurt by his actions. Use that as your power!" Said Goku.  
"I don't know if I have any left!" Slade said.  
"Of course you do, I know you better than anyone bro. You've tapped into the power you need to kill that monster for good." Aaron said.  
"Aaron, are you sure."  
"Of course he is, and he's right. You have the power to take him out, SO DO IT!!!" Vegeta answered.  
Slade raised his ki higher and higher, he was starting to overtake Kane. Kane saw this and pushed himself higher. The became almost equal again, Slade having a slight advantage.  
"Its...still...not...working." Slade said, trying to stay focused.  
"Remember us son." Said his Father.  
"Yes Slade. Remember your father, remember me, and Aaron." Said his Mother. "Remember Eve."  
"Eve..." Slade said to himself. He felt the burning rage rise in him again, he raised his power so high that Kane's blast disentigrated and Kane barely managed to avoid it rushing at him. The attack then exploded and sent Kane flying to the ground. Slade stood catching his breath and looking at the terrified Kane. Kane quickly sat up and tried to run. He tripped, looked back at Slade, and flew away.  
"Where do you think you're going!!!!" Slade yelled. He grabbed his sword, unsheated it, and hurled it like a javelin straight at Kane. The sword pierced Kane right through the back and came out through his chest. He fell straight back to Earth and Slade flew over to him. Slade pulled his sword out of Kane's body and kicked him over. Kane looked at Slade with an utterly terrified look. Slade raised his sword, Kane closed his eyes just as Slade brought it down. Kane opened his eyes, he wasn't dead. He looked to his right and saw that the sword was a millimeter away from his right temple. Slade picked the sword up and looked down upon Kane with a look of satisfaction.  
"You know, there wasn't a day since you killed my parents that I didn't dream of this. You, lying at my feet, beaten, bloody, and terrified. This was the part of my dream that I would cut off your lousy head. But, now that I can," He sheathed his sword. "I find I don't want to anymore. I think I'll let you live in fear that I'll come back and finish the job and see how you like that lifestyle." He turned to leave. "So long Kane." He started walking away.  
Kane was furious.  
"You...stupid...SAYAIN!!!!!!" Kane screamed as he raised his hand to fire a blast. But before he could, his hand, along with the rest of him, was blasted out of existence. Slade lowered his hand, his ki flaring again.  
"Bastard."  
  
Kane's men had been watching from afar and had seen the death of their master. They were compleately dumbfounded. When the shock of what they had seen had worn off, all that was left was anger. They all rushed out of the castle and charged at Slade. He saw them coming and floated up in the air. He could sense their feelings, their sadness, their confusion, their anger. There was only one thing he could do. He raised his hands to the sky and began powering up. His ki made a bright golden ball around him. Slowly, the ball began to contract. Slade stuck his hands together at the wrists in a horizontal fashion, (rather than the vertical of the Kamehameha). Kane's men were coming closer. Slade pushed all the power in front of his hands. He could feel tears running down his face as he thought about what he had to do.  
"Forgive me." He whispered. He then shouted,  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!"  
The blast tore through the approaching soldiers and hit Kane's palace. The explosion destroyed it and all the soldiers within and out, in a 2 mile radius. Slade protected himself with a shield of his own ki. He took no pleasure in what he had just done. He knew the feelings of the soldiers all to well. After the dust had cleared, Slade surveyed the crater where Kane's base had once stood. His hair turned black again, and his eyes changed back to. He immersed himself in his ki and flew off for town. 


	23. Epilouge

The Last Warrior  
  
Chapter 23:Epilouge  
  
  
Slade walked slowly through the crowded hospital. Focused compleately on his goal. He turned the corner and spotted Doc Brown.  
"Lucky they got her here on time, or she wouldn't have made it." He was saying to a nurse.  
"Doc." Slade called.  
"Slade? Is that you?" Doc said amazed.  
"Where's Eve?" Slade asked.  
"Are you alright, your friends told me you were fighting Kane." The doc said.  
"Where's Eve?" Slade repeated.  
"She's resting up right now in there." He pointed to the room behind him. Slade moved towards it but Doc blocked his way.  
"Let me see her." Slade said firmly.  
"You can't. She slipped into a coma from shock. She probably won't wake up for awhile, her wound was bad, but not bad enough to consitute this comatose state. She shouldn't be disturbed. She needs peace and comfort." said Doc, trying to match Slade's firm tone.  
"I need to see her right now!" said Slade angrily.  
"You're a bit excited, please go home and rest for awhile so you can calm..."  
"LET ME SEE HER NOW!!!!!!! Slade screamed as he punched the wall, making a hole. Doc was about to protest more, but the look in Slade's eyes told him not to pursue them matter.  
"All right Slade. Go ahead." He moved aside. Slade walked into the room and saw Eve, lying on a bed and hooked up to all kinds of medical equipment. Slade knelt down beside her and gently put his hand on hers.  
"Hey Eve." He said. "Well, I did it. I fufilled my promise to my family, and to you. I'm still alive."  
Eve gave no response. Slades eyes began to well up with tears.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm such a failure. If I'd never met you then you wouldn't be like you are now. You didn't deserve this, you should have been doing something better than trying to lead a rebellion. You deserved better than this, better than me."  
Still no response.  
"I couldn't say it before Eve. I was scared. Every person that's meant something to me has died. I thought that if I got close to you, it would happen again. Or that I would die and you would have that feeling. I don't ever want to feel like that again, nor do I want anyone else to. But I'm not afraid anymore. Eve, I love you." Slade bent his head and rested on her soft hand. "I love you."  
"You are, the sweetest person, that I've ever met."  
Slade looked up and saw Eve staring right at him, smiling. Slade was speechless, he could only just return the smile. Eve lifted up her hand and put it to his cheek. Slade grasped her hand and kept it to his face.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated.  
"No, I'm sorry, I should have just stayed where I was, but I wanted to help you so bad, that I didn't care what happend to me. I just wanted to be near you." Eve said.  
Slade didn't say anything. He got up to lean over her, and kissed her softly on the lips. Slade bent back up and smiled at Eve, then he collapsed on her lap.  
"Slade!" She said surprised. "Doc!"  
Doc rushed in and looked at Slade.  
"Is he alright Doc?" Eve said, worried.  
Doc smiled, "He's asleep. This all must have been very hard on him."  
Eve smiled and gently ran her fingers through Slade's thick black hair.  
  
3 years later...  
  
Slade looked around his house. He had built it himself, with a bit of help, at the lake by the old base. It was fairly large, enough space for him and his wife, and their newborn baby. Slade looked at his wife Eve, holding his new son Aaron. Eve looked back and smiled.  
"Slade," She said. "I'd prefer if you didn't fight anymore, I'd like for you to help me take care of Aaron okay?"  
"I'll try." Slade said, looking out the window.  
"I don't want Aaron fighting either. So lets keep the training a little less intense, okay?" Eve added.  
Slade didn't answer, and Eve took that for a yes. She turned away and didn't see the smile that had appeared on her husband's face. A crooked, half-smile.  
  
  
Well that end's the first chapter of series of stories that I have named Dragonball Bloodlines. Stay tuned for the next installment of DBB, coming soon to a web page near you!! 


End file.
